The Only Thing
by Bubbly722
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she is crushed. She knows she couldn't live without him, so she does the only thing she can think of to get him back. But just how far is too far? Trust me, the story is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is the Prologue of my new story. I will not be posting chapters for a few weeks. I just wanted to get this up to give the readers of my other story a glimpse. I want to write several chapters first.**

**I am looking for a Beta for this story.**

Bella POV

It felt like my heart was being wrenched out of my chest. Could this really be happening? I looked up and met his dead eyes with a disbelieving gaze. Yep, it was true. The eyes never lie. Edward ran off in the forest and I knew I couldn't keep up with him. The world started to feel unbalanced and I leaned back against a near by tree for support. I sunk down to the damp forest ground and wrapped my hands around my knees. The tears flowing relentlessly now, and gasps were ripping from my chest. I don't know how long I stayed there or what time it was, but I started moving deeper into the forest. I went farther and farther until there was no sign of civilization and I collapsed on the forest floor.

It could have been hours, days, or minutes. I didn't know and I didn't really care. Somewhere from another part of the forest I heard my name being called. The voice was male and for an instant I thought it was Edward coming to find me. But of course it wasn't. It would never be Edward, not anymore. Why would he even bother coming to find something as useless and worthless as me. I can only entertain him for a few months and then I am deemed unusable. That's when I knew. I knew that I would never be able to have him if I was human, so I was going to the only place that could change that simple fact.

_Volterra..._

**A/N: How did you like it? I am looking for a different title to, so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Remember not updating for a few weeks, but story alert it so you know when I have. Thanks! **

Bubbly722


	2. Chapter 1: Move Along

**Hi everyone!**

**Yay! This is the first chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Background info: This is set in New Moon when Edward breaks up with Bella. Bella decides to get Edward back by going to Volterra. **

**I know some of the things in here are far fetched. But hey, it's FanFiction. If it was possible Stephenie would have used it.**

Bella POV

After picking myself up of the ground, I cautiously made my way back through the forest. It took me almost an hour to get back because I couldn't remember where my house was. As soon as I saw some of the lights from my house I hid behind a tree to make sure no one would see me. I saw that the yard was empty so I crept around the house to the front door. I could see through the kitchen window that their was two officers talking, so I tried to be as silent as possible. With my luck, I tripped over a bump in the ground. The officers heard the thud and looked out the window into the yard. I scooted right under the window and stayed completely silent. After a minute the officers returned to their conversation, assuming that the sound came from some animal. I moved away form the house and started—very quietly—to open the door. I made a gap that I could just barely squeeze through. Once I was completely inside, I shut the door and made my way up the stairs. I shifted my weight carefully on the stairs so they wouldn't squeak. Once I was safely in my room, I pulled out my old duffel bag. I loaded it up with different types of clothes, not really seeing what went in the bag. After I had gotten my clothes, I took out my little sock full of emergency cash and shoved it in the bottom of the bag. This all felt like deja vù. The shoving random items in my bag, running off to a different place. But this time I wasn't running to save my life, it was to end it. Just bringing back the memories of his face made tears prickle in my eyes. I shoved the memories out of my head and continued packing.

I wasn't sure if I should leave a note for Charlie. What would I say? I decided to fly to Italy, to be changed into a vampire, so I could have my boyfriend back. But I did decide to leave some sort of note so he wouldn't think someone murdered me. I decided it would say something like:

'_I am so sorry. I needed to get out of here. For good. I will always love you. _

_--Love Bella_

_P.S. Don't try to find me.'_

I knew Charlie deserved more than that, but I didn't have the time and I needed to cut relations. Make a clean brake. Just like _He_ had done to me. I couldn't even think his name, it hurt too much. I folded up the note and placed it on his pillow. He would find it shortly, when he went to bed.

I grabbed my duffel bag and threw it out the window. I didn't want to have to worry about my bag dropping or knocking into something and my whole plan ruined.

I started down the stairs when I heard the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Poor thing. Probably lost out in the woods." One of the officers said.

"But did you hear what happened this week? The Cullen's moved away. To Louisiana or someplace." The other man said.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't Charlie's daughter dating one of the Cullen boys?"

I just stopped listening after that. I made my way out the door and when I was outside I grabbed my bag. Now I saw a kink in my plan. How do I get to the airport? My truck was way too loud and would alert everyone. I could try to push it out of my drive way and down the street, but the men searching in the forest would hear it once I started down the highway. I could always "borrow" the cruiser, but I realized I would feel too guilty about that. I could call a cab. But I couldn't call one from here, I would have it pick me up somewhere else. Where though? School wasn't that far away. I could walk there. I decided on that and grabbed the cell phone out of the glove compartment of my truck. I started making my way towards the school, being sure to stay off the main roads. I had managed to reach the school relatively unscathed, but I did trip once and scraped my palms.

I called information to get a number for a cab company. The operator told me about the Yellow Cab Company and I memorized the number she gave me.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Yellow Cab Company. Ed speaking." the man on the other line rushed out. I flinched when he said his name but shook it off.

"Hi. I need a cab at 261 South Spartan Avenue." I said nervously.

"Ah, yeah. Sure." Ed replied. "A cab will be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for calling the Yellow Cab Company. Have a nice ride." The line went dead and I was left waiting.

I focused on what I would do when I got to Italy and how I would find and convince the Volturi. I planned to wing it on the plane tickets. People ran away everyday, it couldn't be that hard to get a ticket. Trying to convince the Volturi was another matter. How could I convince them I was worth changing? I could tell them the Cullen's sent me and wanted me to know all about vampires. No, too many holes in that story. I could tell them the truth. I didn't want to, but I might have to if there is no other choice. I couldn't think about this anymore because my cab was here.

**A/N: So...What did you think? I know it's a little short. I didn't actually finish writing four other chapters, it is just this one, so my updates won't be as fast at first. I just got so excited about this, I wanted to post it. I would love to hear your input on this story. I am not as good as starting off a story as I am finishing it. I am the same way with my other story, Side Effects. Just ask one of the people who have read it. But I promise you, this story will get better. Please, please, please review. **

**Bubbly722**


	3. Chapter 2: 1000 Miles

**Hey second chapter.**

**This is the one I accidentally deleted, so it might not be the same, but at least you have a sketch.**

* * *

Bella POV

The cab drove me to the airport and I handed the cab driver my money. I flung my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked through the automatic door of the airport. The airport was not crowded at this time of night, so I knew security would be no problem. I headed to one of the international airlines bag check-in. There was a lady, about mid-forties at the counter. She had 80's style bangs, hair sprayed into place and pink caked on lipstick.

"Hello. My name is Cindy. How may I help you today?" she asked perkily.

"Hi, I need a flight to Italy. It's okay if it is connecting flight." I said somberly. I was hoping that she wouldn't ask me for my ID but that was highly unlikely.

"Okay, there is a flight to New York and then a connection to Italy available, but I will need to see some Identification," she informed.

I quickly thought up an excuse and pray that it would work. "You see, I don't have my ID because my grandfather just..." I let my voice break and released some on the emotion I had been holding in. "just died." I continued, letting the tears cascade down my face.

"Oh my! You poor dear." Cindy exclaimed putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"A-and I left my house so f-fast t-that I forgot my I-ID." I was almost positive that I was incoherent by the end of that sentence. The tears were crashing down my face like a stream would do after it was released from a dam. It felt so good to just let the tears all go. After a few minutes I began to regain control of my emotions. Cindy was waiting behind the computer, looking at me with pity.

"Alright honey, let me see what I can do for you." she was typing on her computer for several minutes and sighed and groaned every few seconds. Once, she exchanged a nervous glance with me and went right back to work. Finally, she turned back to me with two pieces of paper she had printed up.

"Okay, I will need you to fill out these two forms. Be sure to sign you name at the bottom." She used her pen to point a the signature spots at the bottom of the paper and then handed them to me.

I had to find a different name to use. Just in case Cindy remembered my name or the police checked the flight records. I chose a name and used most of the information I knew about that person. For all that information I did not know I made up. I handed her the two sheets and the pen.

"Thank You," I whispered.

"It's no problem at all. I know what you are going through. I lost my grand-pappy last year and I couldn't get out of bed for weeks. I was a mess." Her bottom lip started to quiver at the memory of her dead grandfather. She quickly drew her emotions back in and snapped a smile on her face. "Alright, no that I got that out of my system. Here is your ticket," she said handing me a little blue ticket folder. "And show this sheet to a security guard named Frank. He is over by the metal detectors. He will make sure you get on your flight."

"Okay. Thank you so much. I know my grandpa thanks you." I said grimly. I was starting to feel guilty about all the lying I was doing, but I shook it off and kept moving forward.

She nodded in return with an understanding look on her face. "Buy him a rose for me, Jessica," she added in quickly.

"I will." I gave her the money I needed to but my ticket and walked past the check-in to the security area.

I weaved my way through the guided pathway and made it to the front of the line since there were only two other people waiting. The security guard at the front, checking Id's and tickets was a burly, black man who looked like he could be a bouncer at a club. He reminded me of Emmett.

I was now first in the line and I could read his name tag. This was Frank. I assume that this was the one Cindy told me about.

"Ticket and ID." Frank demanded.

I handed over my ticket and then got the letter Cindy gave me. "The lady at the front told me to give this to you." I explained handing over the letter. Frank checked out my ticket and then took the note. He read it over, nodding periodically and gave me the note back.

"Alright, please step over to that metal detector over there," he said pointing to his right. "Then go to gate C8. I will make sure you are all clear."

"Thank you." I replied and walked through the metal detector.

I made my way to gate C8 and made it there in perfect timing. They were boarding all of the passengers and I only had to walk up to the lady checking the tickets to board the airplane. I got on the plane and made my way to the back where my sear was located. I stuffed my duffel bag in the overhead bin and sat down. I was in the last row, in the seat by the window. No one else was assigned in the seat next to me or across the isle. I guess Cindy assumed that there were going to be more waterworks. I did not mind it though. Now, there was no unnecessary attention on me.

The plane started moving and we made our way towards the runway. The flight attendants went trough safety procedures. I tuned them out because I had heard all of this before. They finished their demonstration and the plane started speeding down the runway, hovering over the earth. We flew into the air leaving the airport, Forks, and hopefully my old life behind.

A voice came over the intercom and said, "Good evening everyone. My name is Edward and I will be your pilot tonight."

My eyes widened in shock at the sound of his name and a lump formed in my throat. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review!**

**~Bubbly722**


	4. Chapter 3: Devil's Playground

**HI everyone!**

**Another update! Yay!**

**Sorry it took me awhile. It was really busy and I didn't have much free time on my weekends.**

**Now, some of my distractions are going away but new ones are appearing.**

**Just read the A/N if you need reasons.**

**I am creating a playlist for this story, if you have any songs that would fit with what this story is about, tell me.**

**And I know their were some kinks in the actuality of this story, but again, its a fanfiction.**

**It will get more real after Volterra.**

**Oh, one more thing, I have now enabled anonymous reviews so everyone who reads can give me their thoughts.**

**So, you have no excuse for not leaving them.**

**New poll on my profile. Check it out.**

**Sorry for typeos**

* * *

_An idle mind is the devil's playground_

Bella POV

We had been flying for about an hour now. I had been trying to fall asleep, but was unsuccessful. Every time I tried to close my eyes I would see _his_ face and my eyes would shoot open again. It did not help much that the pilot, who's name just happened to be the same as _his_, kept on coming over the intercom every two seconds.

I settled on staring out the window, looking at the night sky passing us by. This was the first time since _the incident_ happened that I actually had time to think. Before I was too nervous and anxious to think about the whole situation, now that I was stuck on an airplane and the adrenaline rush had gone away, my head was much more clear.

I replayed the moment over and over again in my head. It caused a stinging pain to shoot through many places in my body. How could he do this to me? He said he loved me and he just left? Did he think that I could just go back to normal? Did he really believe that time would erase the wounds he gave me? All of these thoughts were racing through my head and overwhelming me. My eyes were blurry and my throat was searing. His face kept appearing in my mind. The faces of his family kept appearing in my mind. I could understand how he could leave, but Alice too?

Alice was my best friend. I couldn't understand how she could leave with Edward too. I guess she didn't want to look after me either. I was too much of a burden for any of them to want to deal with.

Thinking of any of them was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of my seat and swiftly made my way to the bathroom that was in the back of the plane. I slammed the door to the bathroom shut and started sobbing uncontrollably. Everything that I was trying to ignore and runaway from caught up with me. It felt like my world was falling apart. I cried so much that I eventually vomited. After washing my mouth out with water from the sink and trying to conceal my red and puffy eyes, I left the bathroom. Most of the people on the plane were asleep so I don't think that they heard the bathroom fiasco that just occurred.

When I reached my seat I sunk down into the chair again. My muscles were sore and I was exhausted from all of the crying and traveling. I soon fell asleep and was assailed by my dreams.

_**I was in the forest kneeling in a clearing surrounded by trees. There was a chill wind and I had an uneasy feeling. I could see two figures moving in the distance, it looked like a mountain lion and a deer. I hesitantly started moving towards the animals. The deer was unaware of the mountain lion stealthily approaching it. The mountain lion had a fierce look on its face and was surveying its prey. The lion got into a crouch, and then sprung itself on the innocent animal. Right before the lion was about to strike, the dear turned its head and I could see the expression on its face. The deer knew all along that the lion was there, but it also knew that it couldn't run or fight. This was a fate it couldn't escape. The lion was soon upon the deer and I turned away from the gruesome sight. **_

I woke up to see the sun just beginning to spread its warmth across the sky. Their was a layer of perspiration that was dripping down my face and torso. The dream that I had was starting to fade but I could still see the look in the eyes of the deer. How disturbing. I looked around the plane to see most of the passengers awake and the flight attendant strolling down the isle with her refreshment cart.

"Coffee?" The flight attendant asked perkily.

"Yes," I said curtly. I saw the flight attendant look at me like I was the plague and I realized that I probably looked like a wreck. "Please," I added in a sweeter tone.

She quickly poured the coffee and moved on to the next person. From what I could tell, there was about and hour left in the flight and I was anxious to get off and move onto my connection heading to Italy. Once I was on that plane to Italy, that meant I was free from the states, and I couldn't be stopped by anyone.

For the rest of the flight, I tried not to think of anything important. I didn't listen to any music, I didn't watch any of the programs they had on the little TV they had in the headrests, all of that would have reminded me of _him_. I went through the Sky Mall magazine, thinking how absurd most of the products were. There was a product called the Diet Cookie. Supposedly you ate this cookie and it made you skinny. Who would actually believe that garbage?

Just when I thought I was getting away from thinking about _him_, our pilot, Edward, came over the speaker. "Just to let everyone know, we will be landing in New York in 15 minutes. It is a cool 46ºF and overcast skies. We are arriving 20 minutes late so I would ask you to let anyone with a connecting flight off of the plane first, and then you may leave. Thank you for flying Jet Blue. Have a great trip."

This is good, now I won't have to wait for my flight, which gives me less idle time.

The plane started its decline towards New York and I started to get extremely anxious for the plane to land. Once I felt the planes wheels touch the ground my nerves went haywire and it felt like I was vibrating.

"Hi folks. One more brief announcement," our pilot said over the intercom. "This message is for those connecting to an international flight. Since we are running late, we need to make a few changes so you get to your flight on time. You will now need to go down the escalator towards the baggage claim but take a right when you get off. There is a few staff members that will get our baggage threw customs right away."

We quickly pulled up to our gate since we were twenty minutes late and I stood up. My body felt stiff all over from sitting for such a long period of time. I got my duffel out of the overhead bin and slung it over my shoulder. As soon as the doors were open, I was zooming down the isle and out of the airplane, not even acknowledging the staff waiting at the door to say goodbye.

I maneuvered my way through the airport, trying to follow the signs that directed you to the baggage claim. After finding my way to the escalator and going down to the lower level of the airport, I saw a rope line and a sign saying **International Security Check**. I figured that was where I was supposed to be and made my way through the line. I was the first to arrive there, so I did not have to wait at all. I went trough the metal detectors and had my bag checked. I was soon on my way up another set of stairs to my gate.

Then a voice came over the speaker system. "Final boarding call for flight 512, headed for Volterra, Italy. Final boarding call."

Once I registered that the flight they had just said was my flight, I started sprinting to my gate. I rushed up a flight of stairs and down three different corridors -- tripping continuously along the way -- but I saw my gate up ahead and speed up to the point where I couldn't go any faster if I tried.

"Wait!" I screamed at the flight attendant shutting the door to the plane I was supposed to be on. "I'm here."

The lady stopped and moved away from the door. "Ticket, please?" she asked in an overly cheery voice.

I grabbed the ticket out of the side pocket in my duffel bag. She checked it quickly and gave it back to me. I rushed through the little retractable hallway that lead down to the plane and found my seat on the now stuffy and quite a bit smaller plane. I was set towards the back again but this time I saw there was someone sitting next to me. It was a little girl with long brown hair, a cute button nose, brown eyes, and a very worn down stuffed rabbit. She turned to look at her and I gave her a weak smile. When she saw I was going to be sitting next to her she smiled the biggest smile her face was allowed and a twinkle appeared in her eye.

"Hi," she said in a tinkling voice. "My name is Ally. What's yours?"

**A/N: So, what did you think? The story with security, the final boarding call, and the diet cookie are all real. I swear. I have done a lot of traveling in the past year and all of those things happened to me. Except for the pilot named Edward. His name might have been Edward but I can't remember. Leave your reviews and ideas for songs. Don't forget. Oh, and sorry for the short chapters. When I write them it takes forever, so to me it seems like they are longer then they actually are. And for those who have read both my stories, you have probably noticed I am in to writing dream sequences lately. Sorry, this dream is not as good as my last one, but I didn't want to use people in this one. Experimenting. **

**Bubbly722**


	5. Chapter 4: Volterra

**Hey Everyone,**

**I have just noticed that I keep on writing in pointless characters, but they had some pizazz, so deal with them for this chapter and if you don't like my own characters, I will stop putting them in.**

**But you have to tell me if you want them in or not. I will put a poll on my profile.**

**Please Review.**

**Translations are at the bottom of the page.**

**Also, do you guys think I need a Beta for this story? I need help deciding.**

**I got to work on this all day because I am sick with strep. So, you guys should leave reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

For the beginning of the plane flight I had the little girl Ally talking to me nonstop. I could write a biography on the girl if I wanted. She was six years old, lived in Chicago, but was going to Italy to visit relative, her favorite color was blue, and she had an imaginary friend named Howie.

I didn't want to be rude to this talkative child, so I nodded my head in the right spots and added in some of my own opinions in the conversation. This at least kept my mind busy. I honestly didn't mind her talking so much. She was quite endearing if you spent some time with her. She even offered me a pink crayon to help her color her Barbie Princess coloring book. Her mother kept on looking our way every so often, to make sure her daughter was behaving herself.

Eventually, Ally talked herself out and fell asleep. Now that my entertainment was in dream land, my mind was free to wander. I tried to keep my thoughts trivial, but almost every topic led back to the one I was trying to avoid. I started think about a TV show, and the male led in the show made me think about how they could never compare to Edward. I moved on to a song and the music reminded me about how wonderful his music was.

There couldn't be that much more to the flight. I prayed that there was not. I wouldn't be able to keep busy for that long.

I asked the man across the isle what time it was, and he said we still had 4 ½ hours left. I sunk back into the chair and looked at the sleeping angel beside me. Now that she couldn't talk, she was exceptionally cute. How lucky she was. I bet she doesn't even realize it. She has no worries or problems. The biggest issues she probably faces in a day, is which page in her coloring book she should color next.

Ally started stirring and would be waking up soon, so I pretended to be watching something on the small TV in the head rest.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"Morning." I responded.

For the rest of the time I watched the news, seeing what was going on in the world. Most of the news was so depressing, it kept my mind off my own problems.

When the plane landed I got up out of my seat and grabbed my duffel out of the overhead bin. I started walking down the isle when I heard a little voice from behind me.

"Bye," she said.

I turned and waved my hand and continued down the isle.

I walked down the ramp that lead to the airport and I stepped into a half full terminal. I took a deep breath and looked at my surroundings. The airport was buzzing with people rushing off to catch their early morning flights. There were coffee stands, newspaper stands, and souvenir shops every which way you looked. Most of the signs were in Italian, but they had translations below them. I could make out what several of them were saying because of the 1 year of Italian I had from eighth grade. I found a sign saying '_D__ogana_,' which I was almost certain meant customs in Italian. I headed in the direction it was pointing to and ended up at a zig zagging line. I got a spot in line with all of the other people just getting off international flights and waited for the people in front of me to check their way through customs. When I got to the front of the line, I was called over to a booth at the far left of the room and was greeted by a short Italian man that did not look too enthused to be here.

"_Posso vedere il tuo scivolare dogana? _" the man said in rapid Italian.

I caught that he said something about customs, but I didn't understand the rest of it. "_Mi...dispiace_. _Non parlo...molto...italiano_ " I said in stumbling Italian.

I think the man understood me because he let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled under his breath, "_Gioia, un altro americano._"

I think he insulted me but I was not sure. He shuffled some papers around and stared at me for a moment before he said, "Let...me...see...your...customs...slip," very slowly and with a heavy Italian accent. I searched for the piece of paper they had us fill out on the plane about where we were going and such. I took the slip out of a side pocket in my duffel bag and showed it to him. He plugged a few things into the computer that was in front of him and after a minute his eyes bugged out. He gave a hesitant look at me and then one back at the computer. He then rearranged some more papers and found an ink pad with a stamp lying under a stack of them. He stamped my custom slip and give it back to me.

"_Arrivederci. Abbia un buon viaggio_," he said in a whispered panic and called for the next person in line to step up. I was a little baffled at the sudden change in attitude from the man, but I just continued walking out of the airport to find an area where I could find a taxi.

I headed out the door that had a picture of a cab or a bus on it and found myself in an area of our buses. Just as I was about to turn back and find the area with taxis, I saw a bus that had Volterra written in red across the side of it with a picture of the castle in the background. I saw this as a sign from above, so I started rushing towards the bus.

I saw that their were 4 younger men leaning up against the bus, laughing about something. They were all wearing the same maroon vests, black tie, white button up shirt, and khaki pants, so I figured they must work for the tour company. One of them caught a glimpse of me staring at them, and hit one of his friends on the arm to get his attention. Normally, I would have hidden behind another bus, but I needed to be confidant right now.

I started approaching them slowly and the rest of them started looking me up and down. I knew I wasn't much to look at, after being on airplanes for the past sixteen hours, but I think they saw something they liked because they straightened up from the side of the bus, and stared me down. I started to move faster towards them because I just wanted to get this over with.

"_Buon giorno._" A boy with dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes called out to me.

"_Buon girono_," I replied with what I hoped to be a seductive smirk.

"Where are you headed to?" Another boy with reddish hair and fair skin asked with a minimal accent.

"Hopefully, where ever you are headed." I couldn't believe I had just said something that ditsy, but it took it's desired effect.

All of the boys took one step closer to me and had a glint in their eye. "Do you have your ticket?" A slim boy with puppy eyes asked hesitantly, like he was scared to talk to me. You could tell he was the responsible, shy one of the group. The redhead elbowed him in the ribs and I felt pity for him.

"Um. Well, not exactly. I don't have much money." I started to bite my lip and give them a puppy dog look.

"We can get you a ticket," the first boy who spoke said animatedly.

"If you could, I would be eternally grateful," I said suggestively.

"Franco," the brown haired boy called to the redhead. "_Dare questa dea di un biglietto._" The redhead, who's name is apparently Franco, disappeared into the coach bus, while the brunette started inching close to me.

"Hello, my name is Matteo. What would your name be?" He said with a sickly sweet smile and a glint in his eye.

"Hi. I'm Jessica." The lie was beginning to flow effortlessly now. I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but instead he took my hand and brought it up to his lips. The action startled me and I ripped my hand away from his grasp.

Matteo shook it off and introduced me to the two other boys standing behind him. "Jessica, this is Dante," he said pointing to the shy one, who was avoiding my gaze. "and Ehno." He pointed to a boy standing right behind Dante. Ehno was very tall, not obviously muscular, but you could tell he was strong, he had his arms crossed and looked like he was almost a body guard for Dante.

"Hello," I said politely.

Ehno nodded in my direction as acknowledgment and I thought I heard a whispered hello come from Dante.

Just as I was about to say something to Dante, Franco came out of the bus holding out a ticket to me. I grabbed the ticket and put it in my duffel bag. "_Grazie_." I flashed Franco a fake smile, and his whole face lit up.

I glanced back at the airport and saw many people with big suitcases headed towards the bus. The boys saw them too and groaned.

"Well, Jessica, we are going to have to work now. But when everyone is settled on the bus I will come and chat with you." Matteo winked at me and started to greet the throngs of people.

I stepped up into the coach bus and immediately smelled cigarette smoke. I made my way to the back of the bus and sunk into the very last seat. The bus was old and was decorated in an 80's fashion. The seats were brightly colored rainbow fabric that was torn in several places. Cigarette buts littered the ground and there were crumbs in the cracks of the seats. **(Picture on my profile)**

The rest of the bus was starting to fill up with families on vacation and senior citizens traveling because they have nothing better to do.

Soon the bus was full and we were just waiting for the boys to get all of the luggage packed underneath the bus. I was staring out the window when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to see it was Dante.

"Hello,"

"Hello," he said softly with a heavier accent than the rest.

"How are you?" I said trying to make some conversation.

"I am good." he said hesitantly, trying to make sure he had every word right.

"Do you speak much English?"

"A little, but not very well," he smiled weakly. "_Parli Italiano_?"

"_Si, un poco_." I replied.

This seemed to cheer him up and he started saying things to me in Italian. Several times I had to tell him to slow down so I could understand what he was saying. He taught me several Italian phrases that he said would be life savers, like: _Non ho capito_, _Quanto costa_, _Pagherà tutto questo signore,_ and _Il mio hovercraft è pieno di anguille_. I wasn't quite sure what the last one meant, but he said it would be extremely useful and to look up what it meant later.

We continued our conversation until I heard Matteo come over the speaker and tell us all the information about Volterra. Apparently, there was some sort of festival going on right now, in celebration of a saint.

Since no one needed anything at the moment, Dante stayed by me. I saw Matteo turn from his seat at the front of the bus a few times to glare at him, and that would cause Dante to cringe and Ehno to push Matteo so that he was facing forward again. I would always try to cheer Dante right up again though. He told me much about Volterra and pointed out famous buildings on our ride their. Dante even knew the way to the Volterra castle and gave me a map highlighting the best and cheapest hotels.

He said that we would be in Volterra in less than 15 minutes. After that, we just sat in comfortable silence. I stared out the window and from the corner of my eye I could tell Dante was staring at me, which was a bit unnerving, but he was harmless, so I let him continue on.

I bus was arriving at the front gates of the enclosed city and the bus started cheering.

"Tourists," I muttered under my breath and Dante started laughing. The bus drove into a parking lot near the entrance and parked.

Everyone was starting to leave so Dante let me out of our row and guided me off the bus with his hand on my back. He was beginning to take it too far, but I would be away from him soon. I stepped off the bus and into the warm light of the Italian city. I started to walk in a different direction than the tour group that was on Matteo's and Franco's heals, and I heard a meek voice calling after me.

I stopped and turned around while Dante caught up with me. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming with the tour group?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Dante. I can't go with you. I have to take care of some business."

'Yeah, I have to go kill myself.' I thought sourly.

"Can I meet you again, while you are here?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think that will be possible." I said trying to break it gently.

"Why not? I like you." His accent was making it hard to understand what he was saying at times, but I got the message.

"Because I have a boyfriend," I blurted out. A gloominess came over Dante's face, and I felt so guilty for hurting him.

"_Mi avrebbe dovuto sapere_," he whispered.

"Don't get like that." I started rubbing up and down to comfort him. "You are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Just don't let the other guys get you down too much."

"Thank you." he said and turned to walk away with his head down.

I sighed and turned around again. I started walking and ended up walking through a narrow alley. When I emerged from the pathway between buildings, I found myself in a big square packed with many people wearing red. I turned to the right and suddenly, there it was, my fate.

_The Castle._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know my Italian might be a bit off. I don't speak Italian, I just got the phrases off of online translators. Sorry, but if you know how to actually say the phrases, leave the correct way in a review and I will change it. If you were thinking Bella was a bit moody in this chapter, know that I totally agree. She is going through grief but she is trying to suppress it, so her emotions are all over the place. Things should get more realistic from here, now that the traveling is out of the way. **

**Check out my profile for a drunk driving awareness poem. If you could put it on your profile I would be eternally grateful. I know people who have gotten into drunk driving accidents and we need to spread awareness.**

**

* * *

**

**What I was trying to say in Italian:**

_Dogana_ – Customs

_Posso vedere il tuo scivolare dogana?- _May I see your customs slip?

_Mi...dispiace_. "_Non parlo...molto...italiano_ – I'm sorry. I don't speak much Italian.

_Gioia, un altro americano – _Joy, another American.

_Arrivederci. Abbia un buon viaggio_ – Goodbye. Have a nice trip.

_Buon giorno – _Good morning

_Dare questa dea di un biglietto - _Give this goddess a ticket.

_Grazie – _Thank you

_Parli Italiano – _Do you speak Italian?

_Si, un poco – _Yes, a little.

_Non ho capito –_ I did not understand

_Quanto costa_ – How much does it cost?

_Pagherà tutto questo signore –_ This man will pay for everything.

_Il mio hovercraft è pieno di anguille –_ My hovercraft is full of eels. **(there was a website that told me this was a must know phrase! I thought it was funny, so I put it in.)**

_Mi avrebbe dovuto sapere – _I should have known.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I WORKED ALL DAY ON THIS! ITS REALLY LONG FOR ME!**

**~Bubbly722**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Light

**Hey everyone!**

**I started out with a completely different plan for this chapter but it ended so different.**

**I don't know what happened. So sorry if it is too boring. I honestly don't know what I was doing. This chapter just popped out of no where.**

**Hope all you Americans had a good Thanksgiving and aren't too fat now. I know I am. :)**

**If you want to talk to me about the movie, I did give in and see it. I guess Edward is to Bella as I am to Twilight. **

**Also, sorry for the long wait. I have been into some really good books and have no time to read them. All my free time has been going to read them! :(**

**

* * *

**

If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand  
If love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again

-Toni Braxton

Bella POV

I squeezed my way through the hordes of people packing the square, toward the castle up ahead. The castle sat atop a hill and looked like something out of a fairy tale book. When I finally emerged from the crowd, I was at the entrance of another narrow alley. It looked like it might lead to the castle, so I took my chances and ventured into the shady pathway. The alley stayed straight for the most part and I could tell I was drawing nearer to the castle.

The path started winding and getting steeper the farther I went on. I continued to trek up the hill and I could see the path widening up ahead. When I got to opening, I was in a busy intersection that was swarming with tourists. I started taking in my surroundings and realized that there were many hotels up and down this street. The castle was obscured from my view now, so I decided to put the rest of that trip on hold. I turned onto the sidewalk and started walking down the street. The bustle of cars and people was maddening and I wanted to be alone again in the quiet. I turned onto another street, heading north toward the castle. The longer I continued on, the more I noticed how much fancier the next hotel was from the last. I chose to turn around, figuring that the cheaper hotels would be in the other direction of the street.

After about thirty minutes of walking I found a dingy looking motel at a quieter part of the city and determined that this was going to be my place of residence for however long. The outside was red brick and there was a beaten awning covering the door. It had empty flower pots under the windows, and I could see how it might have been charming.

I opened up the door and a bell jingled signaling my presence. The interior was much worse that the exterior. The "lobby" of the motel was dank with red peeling wall paper, a lumpy sofa in one corner of the room with a stained coffee table in front of it, across from the sitting area was—what I was assuming—the reception desk. I made my way toward the thing, which once looked to be a closet, converted to a reception desk, and saw a very large and greasy man sitting behind it, having a nice nap.

I tapped on the desk to wake him up, and his head snapped up. I got a grunt from him as welcome and he started shoving forms my way.

"Um. _Mi scusi, signore. Quanto costa una camera?"_ I said nervously.

"_Cinquanta-cinque euro," _the man spitted at me. _ "Di credito o contanti?" _

"_Contanti__. _I think? " I questioned, hoping that I had said the right thing.

I pulled out the money pouch from my duffel bag. Thankfully, a flight attendant on the plane to Italy was willing to exchange American money for Euros, since she was flying back to the states. I handed the man the money and signed the form he shoved my way. After I handed the form back to him, he pointed a pudgy finger toward the stairs, and handed me a room key. I made my way over to the slim and uneven staircase and slowly stomped my way up the stairs, opening a door that was located at the top of the steps.

On the other side of the door was another narrow hallway. The staining on the wooden doors was peeling and the hallway was dim and musty. Garbage littered the floor along with worn down throw rugs. I looked at my key and it had a big 14 on it. I found my room at the very end of the hall. I jammed the key into the lock and tried to twist. I took me several shoves and one frustrated kick to the door before it opened.

When the door swung open, it revealed a dilapidated box of a room. There was an iron bed with a stained mattress, shoved up against a small, dirty window, a desk that looked like if any weight was put on it, it would collapse, and a closet that had mildew around the bottom. The nicest thing in the room was a lamp that was gold and had crystals draped across it, which was placed on the desk.

I dropped my duffel bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. I sat motionless, staring at the floor for the longest time, until my stomach let out a ferocious growl. I grabbed a small amount Euros out of my stash, and left the despair consumed building.

I walked about two blocks away and found a small café that was nearly empty. I went and sat down at a vacant table by a window. Soon, a waitress came to my table and took my order. I stared out the window watching the various people walk by. Families and couples hurt the most to see. I could see the way the mothers would look at their children or the way a man would look at his girlfriend, and I knew that was exactly the way Edward and I looked at each other.

I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it would make the world melt away. I heard the clanking of plates on my table and opened my eyes to the waitress putting my food on the table.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked in a soft but clear voice.

"No." I whispered out, no being able to find my voice.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Yes," I said harshly, while she scurried away. I took a bite of whatever I ordered, not even remembering what it was.

I sat there passing the time away, remembering various moments in my life, tearing up at especially happy memories. I wanted to go back to that time. Where I was still living with Charlie, Edward would come over and pretend to watch the game, and I would sit there watching Edward. How simple everything was then. I would do anything to get that back. But the choices we make only move us forward, not back.

When I looked around again, the waitress was stacking chairs on the tables. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

The waitress saw me staring at her and came to my table. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"I know it's something. You have been sitting here for hours, not noticing anything and barely touching your food. Now, I am going to ask one more time. What's wrong?" She sat down at my table and looked at me with curiosity.

Even though I wanted nothing more than to stay barricaded inside of myself, but I could tell that she was going to persist on the matter until I told her.

"I don't know where to start and it's kind of complicated," I said hoping she would give up, even though I knew she wouldn't.

"Start at the beginning and go from there," she encouraged. I don't know what it was about this waitress, but she had a persuasive demeanor and almost made me want to spill my story to her.

I started off telling her the story of how Edward and I met – minus the vampire part and the running away part – while she was listening with an awed look on her face. Then I got the more recent part about how Edward left me because he did not love me and how I was not good enough for him. I had to stop at times because I was so overwhelmed with sorrow. The waitress was nice and brought over a box of napkins so I could wipe the tears off.

". . . I don't know why he didn't want me. I loved him so much," I blubbered. "I guess I was never good enough for him. I don't know what to do now." I grabbed a handful of tissues from the box and patted them over my damp face.

"He is an idiot for letting you go. But don't try and change yourself for him. If he thinks you're not good enough, why would you want him back?" She put a comforting hand on my arm and waited patiently for me to calm down.

"I love him. I can't just let that go and move on. He is my everything," I defended.

"_Was._ He _was_ you're everything. Now, he just left you out in the cold. Are you really going to go back to him and have that happened over again?" She raised her eyebrows and poured me another cup of coffee, while clearing the plates that were in front of us.

"He wouldn't do that. You don't know Edward like I do." I was becoming weary, trying to defend my actions against this argumentative waitress.

"They never change. The sooner you learn that, the better off you will be."

"You don't know that. People can change." I meant to be more defiant, but her words touched a cord that planted a sense of doubt inside me.

"Just wait and see," she said ominously.

I had enough and I stood up to leave, while searching my pockets for money.

"The waitress sighed and said, Don't worry about it. It's on me," she stacked the chairs on our table and I just stood their looking at her.

"He will change his mind," I said under my breath, before walking out into the brisk night.

The stars shined so bright, and I was mesmerized by their beauty. How such beauty could light up the night sky. I guess sometimes you need to go through the darkness, to see the light.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. Really random chapter, but I have no control anymore. Haha. The characters are taking me over! HELP! The link for the lamp is on my profile, if any of you would randomly want to see a picture of a lamp. I am not sure if it works now. It should. Before, it was going to the homepage of the lamp place. If it does that, click table lamps, and change the style to Victorian. It is the last one in the second row. **

**Oh, and why didn't you guys tell me my chapters had a bunch of mistakes in them! I reread them and was so shocked at all the errors. I fixed them in the first 3 chapters, I didn't think four was that bad, but still. If there are too many errors in this chapter (which I hope I got out) please don't be hesitant to tell me.**

**Please review.**

**That's all for my rambles. **

**~Bubbly722**

**

* * *

**

Translations

_Mi scusi, signore. Quanto costa una camera?-- Excuse me, sir. How much is a room?_

_Cinquanta-cinque euro -- Fifty-five Euros_

_Di credito o contanti -- Credit or Cash?_

_Contanti – Cash_


	7. Chapter 6: Strength, Sluts, and Sunshine

**Hi everyone!**

**Because of the beautiful snow that decided to fall on my part of the country, I have decided to update! YAY SNOW!**

**This chapter is more exciting but Bella still needs to work on her procrastination problem. She is very bad at deciding things to. ( Edward smacks me and says: "Bella is perfect! She does not have problems," in a very terrifying voice.)**

**Sorry Edward! Haha**

**Chapter is dedicated to Brandicimo, for the lovely conversation we had. **

**The writing that is bolded is straight from New Moon. IT'S NOT MINE!**

**Anyway, here is your update**

* * *

_We have nothing to fear but fear itself_

Bella POV

The night was long and cold. The nights were chilly here, and the room wasn't heated very well. The mattress felt like it was nonexistent. I was literally laying on iron bars, but I didn't want to move onto the ground because I didn't know what was lurking there. I turned on the light and lay awake, listening to the noises of the night.

As soon as I saw the sun peeking above the horizon, I was out of the bed and rushing to put on clothes. I put on a plane T-shirt and a pair of comfy jeans, something that wouldn't stand out and I could move in. Today was the day where I was finally going to go to the castle. I didn't know how this would end but I could see it ending in one of two ways. The first being, the Volturi would accept the reasons for my coming and change me. The next scenario I imagined, they would be angry that I knew their secret and would result in my demise.

I tried very hard not to think about the latter of the two, but it was a likely chance. I decided against bringing my bag with me, but put a little bit of money in my pocket. I walked out of the room and down the lopsided stairs. I was quite afraid of falling down the stairs, and had to steady myself against the wall several times.

I made it out the door and into the early light of day. It could not be more than 7:30 or eight o'clock here, but my sense of time was disoriented with all of the traveling. I knew my hotel was a couple miles away from the castle, and I didn't know if I wanted to prolong the journey by walking, or get it out of the way with taking a cab. I knew anticipation was the worst, but something was pulling me back and telling me to hang tight for a little while. Maybe I was developing a survival instinct after all this time, but I don't think it was the same feeling. This feeling was more basking in the glory of what was about to come.

I set off on foot trying to find a beeline route for the castle. I ended up going through the same small alley that I was in before, and wound up next to a big clock. This was right by the castle and it wasn't hard to find the right path, it was the one with all of the tourists flocking towards it. I blended in with one tour group from Australia and walked with them all the way up to the castle gate.

I stood outside of the castle for a matter of minutes, just staring at the terrifying beauty of it all. The castle was slightly square at the base with round sections coming out of the side, there was one great turret coming up from the middle of it and had a watch tower feeling to it. The grounds were very large and green, with many trees in different spots.

I started to walk up the long path that led to the door and my heart started to beat faster with every step. When I walked in, security shut the front gate, saying the castle had reached capacity. It was a weird sense of finality when the gate slammed shut. It was like I was being cut off from the old world I knew, and I could never go back.

After my long hike up to the door I had finally made it. There were guards standing next to the door, that I recognized as vampires. My breathing hitched and my body stiffened. One of the guards acknowledged me with a nod and I gave a curt nod back.

I walked into the castle and was amazed at the entrance of it. I was huge with black and white checkered marble floors, golden walls, and above was a high ceiling with elaborate paintings of angels in the sky. The grandeur of it all made me feel very insignificant.

I made it past the stunning hallway, and up a staircase. You could either turn left, which looked like that was where the tour groups were headed, or turn right, and go where the business men were headed to. I started following the business men, figuring they would get me to the Volturi and not to some gift shop.

Most of the men were turning into another room, so I turned into the room. It looked nothing like the grand entrance I had just exited. It was a **posh office reception area. The** **walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.**

**In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter.** Behind the counter was a receptionist with sleek brown hair drawn back in a tight bun. She was pale white, but not a vampire and she was wearing a white blouse. When she looked up at me, I could see her eyes were a stunning gold-green combo.

I walked over to the desk and tried to make myself look as confident as possible. The receptionist with the interesting eye color looked up at me with a sneer.

"The tourists are back that way," she said in a high-and-mighty tone.

"I'm not a tourist." I shot back. "I'm here to have an audience with the Volturi."

"Do you have an appointment?" She sounded as if she knew I didn't have one, but asked just to showcase my stupidity.

"No."

"Well then, you are not allowed to see them. You can make an appointment for . . . three months from now." A malicious grin spread across her face and she sank back in her chair as to show victory.

"This is an urgent matter. I think they would take me." I said persistently. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and tapped my fingers over the desk impatiently.

"The Volturi are very important people. Why would they want to waste their time on an annoying, American teenager?" she said venomously.

"Can you just tell them that I know the Cullens very well and would love it if I could discuss something with them." I tried to stare her down, and I think it worked pretty well because after a moment of hesitation, the woman got up and walked out of site.

After a few minutes, she walked back in looking defeated and plopped back into her chair. "The Volturi has decided to let you in. If you would take a seat, someone will be out to get you shortly." She gave me a fake smile and turned back to her desk. Her tone of voice sounded as if she was ordered to be pleasant to me.

I walked over to the couched and sat down. After what seemed like forever, a short, pale vampire walked out and gave me a sickly sweet smile. She reminded me of Alice, but much more sarcastic.

"You must be the Cullen's friend," she addressed me. "The Volturi would like to see you now."

I got up from my place and walked toward the vampire and into the hall that she was holding the door open for. As soon as I was a couple feet in, the vampire let the door slam shut behind her and followed after me.

"Hello. I'm Jane, by the way." Her voice was higher than a tinkling of bells. It was more like a child on helium.

"I'm Bella." I responded curtly.

We continued down the hallway until we came upon elevators. Jane pushed the up button and immediately after, there was a ding, and the doors slid open revealing a mahogany and gold interior. We stepped inside and the doors slammed shut. Every couple of seconds, I would see Jane glaring at me with a look of frustration on her face. I am sure my face held confusion because Jane let out a huff and then kept her face looking straight forward. Finally, the bell dinged, and singled that we were at our destined floor. The doors slid open and we walked down another hallway, but this one was not furnished and looked like it hadn't been changed since the castle was built.

Jane hopped her way down the hallway and pushed open an ancient wooden door. The room which she lead me in looked like it was in the turret of the castle because the room was completely round. There were three tremendous thrones against the stone wall on one side of the room, and another door to the side of me. There was one vampire guard next to the door we had just entered and one by the door on the side of the wall.

I stepped into the middle of the room and realized how cold it was in here. I wrapped my arms around myself to trap some of my body heat. Jane shut the door and sauntered behind one of the thrones. I waited silently, while the guards and Jane were – what it looked like – inspecting me. The quietness of the room was making me even more . . . uncomfortable, and I started fidgeting in my nervousness.

The door on the side of the room opened up and three _very_ old vampires glided in. They each took a seat in one of the thrones and poised themselves to look prodigious. Their skin looked paper thin, almost like onion skin, and their eyes were glazed over with white.

There was a silence before one of the Volturi on the very end to my left spoke. "Hello, my American friend. I am Aro, this is Casius," he said pointing to the vampire next to him. "And Marcus." He pointed to the one next to Casius. "What would your name be?" They all focus their eyes on me and that made it even more nerve racking.

It took me a moment to find my voice, but once I did I responded, "I'm Bella . . . I know the Cullens." I don't know why I tacked on that last part. I thought it would gain me some respect or friendliness from these people.

"As we have heard," said Aro. "How is old Carlisle? Good, I hope."

"Aro," Casius scolded. "This is not the time for pleasantries." Casius turned his cold stare on me and asked, "Did they send you here?" in a stern voice.

"No. No, I came of my own will."

The other vampires looked taken aback, but I squared my shoulders and continued. "I came to ask you of something. But I am not sure if you will agree."

Aro looked at me solemnly and nodded his head. "What favor do you ask of us?"

I took a deep breath, trying to build some strength. "I would like to be changed into a vampire." I stated bluntly.

All three of the men were completely still in their chairs and their was total silence, but I could see Jane holding back a fit of giggles.

After several minutes of utter and absolute silence, Aro's voice sounded. "Bella, come here, please."

I did what I was told and went to stand in front of Aro. Aro held his hands out and I could see he wanted me to do the same. I hesitantly lifted my hands out in front of me and Aro grasped on. He closed his eyes and squeezed onto my hands. I didn't know what he was doing, so I just stood there, looking confused.

"Amazing," he muttered under his breath. "Not a thing."

Aro opened his eyes and a wide smile drew across his face. "Simply magnificent," he said with delight. He clapped his hands together and I took a step back.

"Now, tell me Bella, do the Cullens know you are here?" His voice was much more chipper and he was exuding happiness.

"Um . . . Not exactly." The happiness from Aro died at that statement and he looked a little defeated.

"Well then, why do you want to become a vampire?"

I didn't know if I was going to tell the truth or not. I tried to think of other stories there were, but I couldn't think of anything believable. "You see . . . Edward, Carlisle's son, and I were . . . mates." I felt awkward using the word mate, but I didn't think the Volturi would understand any other way. "Edward refuses to change me so we can be together. I would like to be changed but I have no one to change me since his family is all on his side. That's why I came here, to see if you would change me," I finished. I was surprised at how close to the truth I was, but I was still far enough away from it.

"So, you would like us to change you so you could be with your lover boy?" Casius said angrily. I didn't have a response for him, so I looked around the room. When my eyes landed on Marcus, his face was completely blank but I could see some touch of emotion in his eyes that seemed to favor my side. I was now feeling very petty and foolish but I stood my ground and nodded my head in response as a yes.

"We will adjourn for the day to discuss this matter and get back to you. Until then, I would suggest you go wherever you are staying and wait for our verdict. How about we meet again at two o'clock tomorrow?" Aro said.

"That would be great." I answered stiffly.

"Great. Tomorrow at 2:00, it is. When you get here, just go to Estella's – the receptionist's – desk and she will take you to us," he instructed. "Good day, Bella. Jane will see you out."

I gave my thanks and then left the round, cold room, following after Jane. We made it down the elevator and out back to the office. Before I made it two steps away, an arm pulled me back and turned me around.

"Sleep tight, Bella." Jane whispered in my ear. "The Volturi isn't very giving—you just might not have another chance to sleep tomorrow." I turned to see her eyes gleaming with excitement and I was disgusted to be face to face with those red eyes.

"You're just worried because I might not be able to sleep for another reason." I spat back at her. She glowered at me and dropped my arm.

I walked out of the office and down the hallway leading back to the great hall. As soon as I made it out in the daylight, and into the warmth, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe again. Now, I just had to wait for the decision.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! IT GETS EXCITING! Tell me what you think, please! Also, the Volturi confuses me with all the people they have, so sorry if I made a mistake with some of them. I got the main ones right at least. I won't be able to start writing the next chapters until the weekend, unfortunately.**

**Something I found funny while researching this is the Volterra castle has been converted into a prison! For some reason that made me laugh. The picture of the actual castle is on my profile. **

**What I pictured for the grand hall was the entrance of Mr. Darcy's home from the 2005 version of Pride & Prejudice with Kiera Knightly in it. I couldn't actually find a picture for it though.**


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion Around the World

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm getting better with the updates! But I might get a slower with the next few weeks because the holidays coming up.**

**As a Christmas present (or Hanuka present to my Jewish readers) I will try to update at least three chapters before Christmas, two if they are long chapters. (over 3000 words)**

**As a present back, how about ten reviews for each of the upcoming chapters? (including this one)**

**Chapter is dedicated to anyone who is as cold as I am right now. We will get frost bite together!**

**Anyway, here you go.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

After going to see the Volturi, I walked around the city for a little, before returning to my shack of a room.

It wasn't as bad as my initial impression. After awhile, you got used to the stench and numb to the shouting and crying babies. Eventually, I would not even notice the faults in the rundown motel.

I was so anxious for tomorrow to come, and I could not sit still. Soon, I decided to lie on the bed, looking out the window. My room did have a good view of the night sky and the stars helped to calm me some. After an amount of time, the night sky blended with my dreams, and I fell asleep.

***

I awoke late in the morning, from what I could tell of the sky outside, and I got ready for the day. I dressed in nicer clothing than I did yesterday, and I pulled my hair back in a ponytail.

I walked through the same alley I did yesterday and was by the big clock again. The clock hand read 1:15, so I started heading in the direction of the castle, taking my time on the way up.

I found my way through a shopping district with many little boutiques. If Alice was here she would make me go into every one.

I found myself at the castle again, at about a quarter to two. I entered the grounds knowing that walking through them would take up quite a bit of time. Again, I made my way through the grand hall, still amazed at its splendor and back into the posh office where Estella was sitting at the desk.

When I walked in the room, she glanced up at me and then back down at whatever she was doing. "Take a seat, over there," she demanded, nodding her head toward the couches.

I did what I was told, not saying a word. I was too nervous to think about anything but the Volturi's decision.

Estella got up and walked over to the door, turning in my direction. "Let's go," she said dully. She soon gave me a weird look and I looked down to see what she was eying. I realized my leg was shaking and I was picking at the nail of my thumb uncontrollably.

I gave an uncomfortable smirk and rushed out of my seat to the hallway. Estella was acting cool and casual with a superior disposition. I guess she didn't have anything to be nervous about, but her collected self was making me feel even more unsure.

We got into the elevator, and soon we were in the stone room with Jane.

"Hello, Bella." Jane greeted coolly. After our parting words yesterday, I am surprised she is even saying anything to me at all.

I nodded in response, too tense to make my mouth work properly. Estella left, leaving me with the she-devil herself. Again, Jane had that frustrated look on her face, and I didn't know why. We were silently waiting there for what seemed like forever. Finally, the door swung open revealing the three, old vampires. They took their rightful places at the thrones and the butterflies in my stomach were in a frenzy.

"It's good to see you again, Bella." Aro said, showing no emotion.

"Likewise." I responded.

"We have reached a decision on the subject of you becoming a vampire." Aro declared, straightening up in his chair.

I slowly nodded again, taking a deep breath at the same time.

"You have to understand the many variables in our decision. We have to consider our friendship with Carlisle and his family. You are going against their backs to be changed, after all. The reasons behind your change, and all the other facts that could influence this decision." Aro's tone of voice made the looming outcome not look so good.

"After many hours of debate, we have decided . . . to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" I questioned. I was hesitant about what I was getting myself into.

"Yes, a deal," Aro confirmed. "We have decided that if you truly want to become a vampire – this isn't just an overreaction to losing a boyfriend – you will stay in Volterra for six months, working here at the castle. After the six months are over and you still want to be a vampire, we will change you."

I was ecstatic at the deal. Of course, I would prefer it be sooner rather than later, but they essentially have agreed to change me. "Ye—" I began to say before Aro interrupted me.

"But," he shouted over my words. "But, once you are changed, you must work for the Volturi for an extended period of time."

"Extended period of time?" How long did they want me to stay? Why would they want me to work for them? They already have plenty of other vampires here.

"Yes." Cassius spoke for the first time. "We will decide how long it will be, when you are changed. If you are changed."

This was definitely looking like icy water and I wasn't sure what I should do.

"Yes?" I said unsurely. I always had six months to get out of it. Right? Besides, where am I going to go now? I already ran away from home.

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "Your six months start tomorrow. You will come here in the morning and will work at the reception office with Estella. She will let you know what you are doing tomorrow." Aro was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement and I was in a daze.

I don't know how I left the castle, but the next thing I noticed, I was back in the square with people all around me.

I was just beginning to wrap my mind around everything that happened. Working with Estella? Is it their plan to make me commit suicide because of working with that girl? Maybe the six months is what they thought sufficient time for me to actually want to kill myself. And what is with me having to work as a part of the Volturi when I am changed? It's not like they need another helping hand. They could pick from many other vampires.

I sat on the ledge of the fountain in the square, just replaying Aro's words over and over again in my head.

It wouldn't be that bad would it? Only six months and then when I am a vampire, I will have an eternity to find Edward and be with him. But then the waitress's words keep on replaying in my head also. Maybe I should just move on. What if Edward really didn't love me? What if Edward didn't change and would leave me again? I would go through all of this for nothing. I would be stuck with an eternity of self loathing and regret. But I loved him so much. If he was out of my life for good, then my life was as good as over, and I couldn't let that happen.

I was awakened from my reverie by a prick of cold on my skin. I looked up to the sky to see it clouded over with gray-black clouds. More rain started to fall and soon it was pouring. I let myself get drenched through, reveling in the bittersweet sorrow of it all. It was like the heavens were crying along with me.

I picked myself off the cold, wet fountain, and slugged my way toward the motel. I slipped several times on the pavement, but I didn't feel anything. I was completely and totally numb to the world around me. There was so much to think about and I was already in a vulnerable state before I got the verdict.

I reached the motel and forced my legs to go up the stairs and continue to my room. When I reached the room, I let myself collapse on the bed and I listened to the rapping of the rain on the roof and widow. A tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my cheek. That tear was followed by another tear, and another. This wasn't like the crying I had done on the plane. This was totally silent, my face was composed and not scrunched up in agony, and the tears flowed down in a steady rhythm. They matched the beads of water rolling down the window.

My heart felt like it was being squeezed and twisted. There was a part of me that was missing and I started to feel it. It's like when Edward left, he left a hole in me, and he was the only one who could fill it again.

This is the first night, I ever truly cried for Edward.

* * *

Alice POV

It has been a week and a half since we left Bella and everything has been total chaos. Edward shut himself up in his room for two days and then left us to go track Victoria. From what I saw, he isn't very good at it. Rosalie and Emmet have decided to take another honeymoon. I tend not to look into their future during these times. They are only doing one thing most of the day. Carlisle is working nights at a hospital and trying to get a teaching job at Cornell. He's getting the job today. Esme has bought a house and started remodeling. As for Jasper and I, we have stayed with Carlisle and Esme, but Jasper is trying to get me to go somewhere off on our own. He thinks it will help me get over leaving Bella.

I have shut myself up for the most part. I feel bad though, because I know Jasper has racked himself with guilt for it all. I haven't been shopping much lately. Every time I find something that I know will look perfect on Bella, but then I remember I can't buy it. I think I am going to start saving clothes for her though. Edward seems dead set now on staying away from Bella, but we all know how well that worked when he tried to flee to Denali. Hopefully, he will come to his senses soon and get Bella back. Without Bella, our family has fallen apart.

I don't know how Bella is doing, though. I have actually done what Edward asked and not looked into her future. I don't know how long that's going to last. She is my best friend, after all.

I was awakened from my trance because of a light rapping on my door. It was Jasper coming to check on me again. He brought Esme with him this time.

"Come in," I said quietly.

"Hey, Alice." Jasper's tall body came through the door and he was at my side instantly. His arms wrapped around me and he sent a comforting wave around us.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Esme said warmly. She came over and sat on the other side of my couch. "You have got to get out of this funk." Her tone of voice was pleading and I felt bad for making her worry too. "I know you miss Bella. We all do. But that's no reason to shut yourself off from the world."

I looked at Esme but didn't say anything. After a minute she figured that I wasn't going to say anything and she continued trying to persuade me.

"I know Edward has left us and is shutting everyone else off, but that doesn't mean you should too. At least Edward is going out and doing something productive to help Bella. Bella is his world. The rest of us all have mates to help us."

"You don't think Bella meant something to me," I retorted.

"Alice, calm down," Jasper whispered in my ear. "We all know how close you and Bella were. Esme is just trying to help." Again, Jasper sent a calming wave around us and I relaxed a tad more.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't . . . I wanted . . . ugh." I couldn't get the words straight in my head but I could tell Esme understood.

"I know what you mean, darling. But I do suggest that you and Jasper get out of here for a while. As much as I hate to see you go, it will be better for you if you do." Esme got up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will thin--" In the middle of my sentence I got a strange feeling in me. It was forming into a vision, but I knew who it was about and willed it not to come. I still had this strange feeling in me, saying a major change happened. I desperately wanted to look but I knew it would be much better if I didn't. How much trouble could she really be in anyway? She promised Edward she would stay safe and Charlie is also there if she needs any help.

"Alice!" Jasper started shaking my small frame and I snapped out of whatever just happened to look at him. "What did you see?"

"I. . .I didn't see anything. I just felt something. I felt . . . a change." I said confusedly. "I didn't go fully into the vision because I knew it was going to be about Bella."

"Do you think she's all right?" Esme asked frantically, putting her hands on her heart.

"I'm sure she's fine," I soothed. "She did promise Edward after all."

Her promise seemed to placate Esme and she relaxed more. "Right, she did. Well then, think about what I said, Alice." Esme glided out the room and shut the door behind her.

"So, another honeymoon?" Jasper proposed.

I sighed and leaned into his embrace. "It appears so."

* * *

**A/N: How many of you were expecting that twist? I am going to try to keep this story as unpredictable as possible, except for the parts that you can predict. Haha.**

**NEW POLL ON PROFILE! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS! GO VOTE!**

**Any of you can PM me at any time. I love talking to you guys. Don't be shy. :)**

************Happy Holidays*********** **

**~Bubbly722**


	9. Chapter 8: Maybe Miracles?

**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Sorry it took me so long. I had the worst case of writers block. If anyone has tricks to get over writers block tell me because it would save me much time, instead of starring at the computer screen.**

**Also, how were your holidays? Tell me about them because I need inspiration for a story I am writing. It's not fanfiction. Sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jennifer Faith. Sorry I didn't get back to you.**

**Here's your chapter!**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I awoke to a rainy morning. I slowly rose from the lumpy bed and adjusted to the light of day and soon remembered that today I was going to have to work with Estella. Joy.

I stumbled over to my bag in the corner of the room and grabbed out my one khaki skirt with a black top that looked professional. I think Renee bought it for me right before I moved to Forks to add more trendy clothing into my wardrobe, but it didn't work well. I slipped on a pair of barely worn black flats Alice gave me and was ready to go to my first day of work.

Something felt different today. I don't know what it was but there was a different tone in the air. My shoulders felt heavier and my posture was stiff. Whatever it was, I couldn't let it bother me now. I took my walk to the castle for the third day in a row and made my way to the office where Estella was.

I pushed open the office door to see Estella with her back to me talking to a vampire who looked just like Jane but a male. When I walked in, the vampire left the room, leaving Estella and I alone. Together. This could be even more dangerous than being in the room with a vampire.

"Well," she sneered. "Looks like we will be co-workers." She popped her hip out and rester her hand on top of it. The gesture reminded me of Lauren.

"You will be working at the desk with me. Sometimes, one of us will be called to run an errand, like copy or file papers. When that happens, the other one will take over the phones and manage the desk here." Estella started walking behind the desk and I assumed I should follow her.

"You will sit there," she said pointing to the empty side of the round desk that held a computer, phone, and a chair. "If you need anything . . . figure it out yourself."

"Thanks," I retorted quietly. I didn't need her angrier at me for the next six months.

Estella sat on her side of the desk answering the phone with a sweet, fake voice. I went to my side of the desk and signed onto the computer. About ten minutes later several people walked into the room and dropped a big stack of papers on my side of the desk. I just stared at the stack confusedly and then looked at Estella who was on the phone. She realized I didn't know what to do with them and groaned.

"Read what the post-it note says to do with them on the top. When you are done, deliver them to the office of the person who dropped them off," she said impatiently and turned around to continue the conversation with the person on the other line.

I removed the stack of papers from the top of the desk and started reading the post-its. Most of the jobs were easy ones. File in alphabetical order, make some copies, and proofread. After completing all of the proofread ones and arranging several in alphabetical order, I left the desk to go make copies, remembering seeing a room several doors down with a copy machine in it. Once I left the room, I saw Aro strolling down the hallway.

"Ah, Bella. How are you?" he called to me from down the hallway.

"I'm fine," I called back. Aro then approached me and we were walking side-by-side together.

"Well, that's good to hear. These next six months will go by in a breeze. Trust me, I have been around a while and six months for us are like six days for humans," he said nonchalantly.

"That is good news," I said politely while turning into the copy room.

"So tell me about your connection with the Cullens. It certainly is a unique situation." Aro said with a chuckle.

"There's not much to say," I replied trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh, come, come, Bella. I'm sure there is. How long were you and the Cullen boy an item?"

"Um . . . about a year." I said focusing on the copies I was about to make.

"Did the family accept?" he inquired

"Yes. They were very welcoming."

There was a pause before Aro asked his next question. "Did you truly love him?"

I took a deep breath and looked Aro straight in the eye. "Would I be here if I didn't?" I said exasperatedly.

Aro nodded once in understanding and looked me over cautiously. "I must go now. But I am sure I will be speaking to you often, Bella. Good day." Aro said, fleeing the room.

"Goodbye." I turned to the copy machine and grabbed the copies before going to deliver the stacks of paper to the various offices.

Several hours had passed dully and now I was sitting at the desk with Estella. We created a good system; she stayed on her side of the desk and I stayed on mine. Everything was pretty easy to figure out, so I did not have to ask her much. I hoped it would stay like this for the next six months.

I was going through some of the files on the computer when I came across one titled **Vampire Census**. Out of sheer curiosity, I opened up the folder, almost praying that their name would not be there. There was a long list of names going on for what seemed like forever. I realized that the names were in alphabetical order by last name, so I scrolled down to the C's. Chandler, Crosswell, Cromwell, Cudney, and then Cullen. There it was in black and white. My heart faltered a bit and then set back at its normal pace. Hesitantly, I clicked on their name, opening a file on them.

**Name: Cullen**

**Members: Seven**

** Alice**

** Carlisle**

** Edward**

** Emmet**

** Esme**

** Jasper**

** Rosalie**

**Location: Forks, WA**

**Type: Vegetarian **

**Priority: High**

**Abilities: Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Empathy**

"Obviously this has not been updated in awhile," I thought, trying to keep my mind off what was actually bothering me. The burning in my throat started again and I was fighting back tears. I heard Estella approaching my side of the desk so I immediately clicked out of the screen and shut down my monitor.

She reached my side of the desk and set down and a heavy folder with papers pouring out of it. "You have to finish these before the end of the day and bring them to the right rooms," she said in her ostentatious way.

She was about to walk away when she stopped abruptly and turned back around. "Are you okay?" She asked skeptically. She was giving me a look that said 'what's her problem' and I knew she did not really care anyway.

"Yes. I'm fine," I replied bitterly.

"Are you sure?" She pushed.

"Yes." I snapped violently. I was almost sure you could hear my teeth slamming together. I quickly glanced at Estella and she had a pitting look on her face.

Her pitting me? Why? She knows nothing about me. She hates me! Why is she pitting me? I must really look like how I feel if she is pitting me.

She blew off what I said and returned to her desk. I took the stack of papers and started shuffling through them.

The rest of the day went by in the same fashion. I would complete a stack of papers, come back to the desk, but now Estella was being softer with me. She still was not being nice but she was not being her usual egotistical self. She actually took some papers to do from the bigger stack and answered questions when I asked.

* * *

Finally, it had reached six o'clock and I was free to go. I shut off my monitor and put the leftover papers in a drawer in the desk. I was just about to reach the door before I heard someone call out my name.

"Bella," Estella called again. She picked up a post-it from her desk and was handing it out for me to take.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed the post-it out of her hand. It had a phone number written on it which made me extremely confused.

"What is this?" I asked in wonder. Did she want me to call someone for work?

"This is my cell phone number . . . just in case you need to get a hold of me for something," she said nervously.

"Oh." I said surprised. "Thanks." My voice was hesitant and I knew the situation was awkward.

"Don't think you can call it anytime you want. Just call in emergencies," she said using her antagonistic tone again.

I started walking to the door dazed by what just happened. Did Estella just give me her number, like a friend would? I was confused to the point my head started to ache. I walked back to my room with the same confusion.

I changed out of the uncomfortable clothing and I put on sweats and a baggy T-shirt. I sank onto my bed turning the light on and staring at the post-it wondering what it could mean.

All I came up with was maybe miracles do happen. It was going to take a miracle to get through the next six months.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a filler chapter but it gives you a look at what her life is going to be like for the next six months. I will try to update soon but I have finals coming up. **

**Don't forget those holiday stories. They can include New Year's. I will give you a snippet of mine. I forgot about my to get my dad a Christmas gift, so the day before Christmas I was getting crafty and making one. I felt so guilty though. **

**Also, I am looking for new music to inspire me. If you guys have any I am pretty openminded. (But please don't say the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, or Britney Spears. Although, I am pretty happy Britney is making a comeback. Ha ha.)**

**Links for Bella's work outfit are on my profile.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (if I don't talk to you before.)**

**~Bubbly722**


	10. Chapter 9: Leap of Faith & Visions

**Hi everyone!**

**A new chapter! The first one of the new year!**

**And with the new year, I have a new story. It's called Resolutions. It's a AH and on my profile. **

**Don't take it on the summary. The summary is the worst I have ever written. (In my opinion) It can't explain it right, so you will just have to read it.**

**Hope you like this. It's a little short. : (**

**Review please!**

* * *

BPOV

It was now the end of March and I had been working for the Volturi for the past five months. Everything had gone pretty smoothly.

I was still staying at my shack of a motel, but on a rainy afternoon I decided to clean it a little bit, so now the smell was more of bleach than decaying wood.

I still cried myself to sleep every night and there was still a burning whole in my heart whenever I let my guard down. But most of the time I kept myself numb.

Estella and I have grown a lot closer, but I compared to other friendships I have had, I was distant with her. The key event in our relationship was when I told her about Edward and I.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a café watching the rain fall off of the canopy that was above the terrace. I heard the clicking of heals on the sidewalk and then the scraping of the metal chair across from me. _

"_What's wrong with you?" the familiar voice said._

"_Nothing," I replied looking at Estella, now. _

"_I don't believe that. You are always moping and looking like someone just stomped on your heart. So what has been bothering you the past two months?" Estella looked intensely at me with her sparkling eyes and I felt like I was being looked at from under a microscope. _

_I proceeded to tell her the story and this time I could tell her the real thing, not skipping over the vampire parts. I even ended up telling her the advice the waitress had given me. _

"_I agree." She spoke for the first time since she requested me to tell her the story._

"_Agree with who?" I asked slightly confused._

"_With the waitress. You need to let him go." She started stirring the coffee she had in front of her and peered at me. _

"_But I can't!" I protested. "I gave him my heart. I don't have anything else to give to anyone else." _

"_First of all, I don't believe you. You can love again, but you just choose not to. And secondly, if you don't have a heart like you say you don't, rebuild it. People do that all the time." Estella's expression was obstinate. _

"_I'm not giving up hope. You'll see. We will be together again," I said taking a sip of my coffee and looking back out on the rain. _

Ever since then, she has been telling me exactly what the waitress told me. Let him go. They brought up some very good points and I was starting to wear down after five months of being told that.

"Bella," Estella called, approaching my spot at the fountain.

We would eat lunch at the fountain in the square together, every Wednesday.

"What did we get his time?" I asked looking at the two bags of food she was carrying.

"Bar Priori. I got us some paninis," she stated. Estella knew all of the best restaurants and what to order where, so most of the time I let her pick.

"That sounds good," I said grabbing one of the bags and pulling out my grilled sandwich.

Estella then sat down next to me, and we both started eating our sandwiches. "So, some of my friends and I are going to Rome this weekend. Would you want to come?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um . . . I don't think I can. Sorry," I replied. We both knew that was a lie, but I hoped Estella would brush it off as she usually did.

"It's nice to see you took my advice on letting go," Estella muttered.

"I told you I wasn't giving up hope. Didn't I?" I was a little bit peeved at this point. I had told her numerous times I wasn't giving up on Edward and she still acted surprised when I didn't make a miraculous turn around with my life.

"Bella!" she cried out. "Don't you see what he's done to you? Have you looked in a mirror? You don't look good, let's just say that. Your skin is getting lighter by the day, I swear. Your eyes keep on getting darker, from a chocolate brown to almost charcoal. And I don't even want to know how much sleep you get with the bruises under your eyes. If I didn't know any better it was like you are a vampire already."

I just sat there unmoving, letting her words sink in. She took this as her chance to continue her tirade.

"Is he really worth it? Giving up your whole life. What if he doesn't want you back?" She was asking all of the questions that have been running through my head the past five months, but this time I might have to answer them. Most of the time, I didn't like the answers I came up with. "Think of the complications you already had. It must have been hard to keep on resisting you. And his family was a part of that too. You told me the sister didn't like you either. Maybe it was fate. Maybe you weren't supposed to be together."

"I don't think that's true. We were meant to be." My heart was breaking because somewhere inside of me, there was a little piece of me that believed this to be true. It has always been lurking there, even when I was with Edward. How could I be meant for a god like Edward?

"Bella, let's make a deal," Estella suggested.

Great, more deals, just what I need. "About what?" I asked noncommittally.

"If we don't see a sign of the Cullens by the time of your change, you give up your spot to become a vampire, and go home." There was a suspicious undertone in Estella's voice and a gut feeling was telling me not to trust her.

"But the whole point of me being changed is so I could be good enough for Edward. If I give up before I am changed, there really is no point of me even being here right now. And most of the problems I had with the Cullens – the few we had – was about me being human," I pointed out.

There was a change in Estella's demeanor and I could tell I stumped her. "Bella, I don't want to see you throw your life away. Are you really going to risk your life for a slim chance at reconnecting with your boyfriend?" Estella recovered with a twinkling in her eyes.

"It's called a leap of faith," I said and got up. "You should try it sometime. It can be very rewarding." I started walking away without looking back, but I'm sure I left Estella stunned. A smug smile pulled at the corners of my mouth, and I fought hard to keep it down . . . I lost the fight.

* * *

APOV

Jasper and I had taken a world tour as a honeymoon. For the past five months, we were cut off from the family, except for my visions. I tried not to use those too much though. Jasper and I thought it would be better for us if I didn't see any of the family drama. They could take care of themselves . . . for the most part.

Now, we were arriving at Carlisle's and Esme's completed home. We pulled up the main drive and I could here Esme cleaning in the living room and Carlisle upstairs in his study, shuffling papers.

Jasper shut off the car and I gave him a small smile. We had both missed the family deeply. We got out of the car and ran into the living room, where Esme finally heard us.

"Oh!" she said surprised, dropping her vacuum. We hadn't told her we were coming home. "Japer. Alice. It's so good to see you! Welcome home!" She ran over to each of us and gave us a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Esme," Jasper said warmly.

"It's great to be back," I added.

"How was your trip?" Esme asked enthusiastically, and I could tell Jasper was radiating her happiness as well.

"It was great. So relaxing. You and Carlisle should take one sometime." I responded, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What do you think we were doing while all of you were gone?" she said suggestively with a smirk on her face. I raised a eyebrow and chuckled along with her.

"Ah. Alice, Jasper, you're back," Carlisle said walking into the room with a book. "It's good to have you home. Emmett and Rosalie are back too. They just went for a hunt."

"That's great. I have missed everyone so much," I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the family – most of it anyway. "Did you ever hear from Edward?" I tried to be as discrete about it as possible, just in case.

"We got one phone call, about two months ago saying he was in Texas and he was okay. That's about it." Carlisle said gloomily.

"That's good he called," Jasper said trying to lighten up the mood.

I could tell Esme was hurt but soon Jasper surrounded the room with a lighter, happier feeling and we were all smiling again.

"WE'RE HOME!" Emmett's booming voice broke the silence and he walked into the living room. "Hey, you guys are home," Emmett said smiling and giving Jasper and I a hug.

"Hey, Emmett," Jasper greeted, and I could tell he was glad to have his best friend back. "How was the honeymoon?"

Emmett got an evil grin on his face and I could tell this was going to be detailed. I decided to take this as my chance to escape, so I decided it was time to unpack.

I headed up the stairs, looking for a room that would be designated for Jasper and I. I soon found it and set all of our bags on the bed. Quickly finding varied spots to put our belongings in, I started setting up my hundreds of shoes. In the middle of putting my Louboutin heels on the shelf, I was sucked into the swirling vortex that was a vision.

Before I could stop it, I saw Bella. She was walking around a city. She was just wearing sweats and a t-shirt – I would have to yell at her for that. The city looked older and I saw several signs that looked to be Italian. She cried one tear and then wiped it away quickly, walking into a restaurant.

I was quickly pulled out of the vision, before I could comprehend it. Italy? What was Bella doing there? I started thinking hard about this and remembered a flier from several months ago tacked up on the school bulletin board. I was for a trip to Rome in the spring, but I thought that was not until April. "Maybe they decided to go early," I convinced myself.

Okay, let's put this vision in order. We could assume that Bella went to Italy on the school trip. One night, she decides to sneak out of the hotel room and get something to eat. In this time she starts thinking about something – presumably Edward – and gets sad.

Having the vision sorted out made me much calmer. Although, I wasn't happy about what Bella is going to do, much worse could happen with a girl like her. I started to sort out my shoes again, but a seed of doubt was planted in me and I couldn't shake it off.

Since I had already broken my promise to Edward, I determined it was okay to check in on him. I started concentrating on his face, in my mind, and soon enough I was feeling the slight pull in my brain which was sending me into a vision.

It was quite blurry and I could only make out vague shapes of objects. I started to concentrate more and it was becoming clearer. I could see Edward in a small, attic apartment, sitting in the dark, staring out the window. He was thinking hard, I could tell from the line that was etched into his forehead. He didn't look too agonized at the moment, so I assumed he was thinking about ways to track Victoria.

After several minutes, the picture became muddled again and I was opening my eyes to see my closet again.

Now that I knew both Edward and Bella were both alive, I worked passed the relief to anger. Both of them are so stupid! But I blame Edward the most, since he did leave. They both know they can't live without each other, but insist on doing so anyway. The ignorance of the two was making me so enraged that I ended up putting my Coach shoes down too hard, denting the closet.

If Edward ever comes home, I am going to kill him, and then make him get Bella back. I swear.

* * *

**A/N: So . . . how was it? You can respond with that little green button saying 'review' on it. ; ) **

**Don't forget to check out the new story on my profile. Resolutions. please, please, please. That story, so far, has gotten less reviews than Escaping Alice, which is one of the crappiest stories a person could write. (But maybe Resolutions has less reviews because the first time I published it, I accidently clicked Spanish instead of English. Whoops. haha.) **

**Also, sorry to the people who got two alerts when I posted Resolutions. On accident I deleted the story the first time I posted. Again, whoops. **

**I hope this New Year brings you new experiences, happiness, and wonders. **

**~Bubbly722**


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Most of you read the AN that was placed here before, so you understand why.**

**I was going to post this yesterday, but by the time I got home, it was almost one in the morning, so I did not think anyone would be around to read it.**

**Good news, I got a 100% on my hardest final, so it was worth not writing for a little while.**

**Also, all you readers of Resolutions, there is a note at the bottom for you. It is starred (*)**

**Hope you all had a good two weeks. **

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It was after work and I was walking to a local restaurant to grab dinner. The sun was setting and flashes of pink and orange were lighting up the sky. It was warmer in the day, but the temperature was quickly dropping and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep my body heat near.

Despite the chill, I loved walking in this weather. It helped clear my mind and I finally could sort out the millions of thoughts that were mixed up. Lately, I had been thinking about my upcoming decision. I was teetering between becoming a vampire or not. This eternal seesaw was wearing on me, so I vowed that tonight I would have to think about all of the situations and come up with an answer to them. I couldn't keep on running from my problems; they were catching up on me like a 300 pound line-backer on a quarterback.

I saw a young couple on the other side of the street and that immediately shot my thoughts to Edward. Looks like I don't have the dilemma of where to start. I held so much hope that once I became a vampire he would want me back, but what if that wasn't the problem? What if he fell out of love with me? That happens all the time, right? Or what if Estella has been right, that I was just his toy and he was going to try to play with me again – that was Estella's new angle, that he was just toying with me. I wasn't sure if I could believe her or not, but some of the points she did bring up were valid.

But this was about Edward and I, and I had to tune out everything else but us in this decision. I reflected on our love story, and I felt like I was being drawn back to that time. If only. It did seem like the very instant we met the tides were turned against us, and they never turned again. All of the problems we had, not just with the blood, but with his family and with all of the other forces against us, proved that we were not meant to be. James, Laurent, and Victoria, did not help anything either. Maybe I would have been better off with someone like Mike. What a thought. I knew it would never work – normal, that is. I was too different to be normal. But just because I wasn't normal, doesn't give me the right to shove myself on Edward. He should have a choice whether or not he wants to be with me, and apparently he doesn't. If Edward really loved me, he wouldn't be strong enough to leave me. Or would he be? Would it be a King Solomon lesson? He loved me so much that he would leave me to save me. It seemed like an Edward thing to do, or at least the Edward I knew. What if Edward was a completely different person in actuality, and he was just putting on a show as a part of the ploy? What if he, and Tanya were actually mates, and when he went up to Alaska they plotted this whole thing for fun? No. That's just too sadistic. Not even Edward could be that cruel. But he would be better off with Tanya. He could even be with her right now; falling in love with her – true love. He has had six months and he hasn't come to find me; so obviously has moved on. . . Maybe it was time that I did too. If Edward wasn't pining, why should I? I did love him - actually, I do love him, but it was time to stop living in a fantasy and get back to reality. My fairytale was over, my prince was gone, there was no glass slipper left, and the clock finally struck midnight, turning me back into an ordinary girl.

I knew the decision I had to make. I had to move on like Estella said. A tear spilled out of my eye because I didn't want to give up on him. I wanted him to come running to me, wrap me in his embrace, and tell me everything was okay. When I looked up to see if he was running, I saw an empty side walk and the door of my restaurant, which finalized my decision.

I opened the door and went to sit at a table. I sat at a table by the window, like I usually do, and picked up one of the menus that were waiting on the table. Someone took my order and I quickly got my food. I looked to the kitchen and saw the owner and his wife arguing. That's why I loved coming to this restaurant. Every time you came here, you were guaranteed to get a show. Fabiano, the husband, would run around the kitchen with his short, spastic wife, Lucia, running after him with a spatula yelling at him in Italian. Even with the marital abuse from Lucia, you still knew that they cared for one another. After Lucia would finally get Fabiano with the spatula, Fabiano would sweet talk her again and Lucia would melt like chocolate for him. This is where I picked up a lot of my Italian phrases too. With all of the shouting mixed with the body gestures, I could pretty much figure out what they were saying.

Lucia and Fabiano went out of sight, and I was left with my thoughts again. I felt a strange mix of relief and terror. Relief that the decision was made, and all I had to do was follow through, and terror at what the decision was. I was soon distracted by a tapping on my shoulder and turned to see a face I recognized as a guard of the Volturi.

"Miss Bella Swan?" The guard questioned.

"Yes," I said confusedly. Why would they need me now?

"The Volturi request your presence at a important hearing, discussing your reason for employment," he said roboticly. I took this as my sign of their reassurance of if I wanted to become a vampire or not, which I still hadn't resolved.

"Okay," I responded quietly, getting up from my seat, and leaving money on the table.

The guard escorted me outside and to a shiny, black car. "When you get to the castle, go directly to the turret," he instructed. I nodded my head in response and turned my thoughts on overdrive. I had to make a decision by the time I reached the castle and it was only a ten minute drive.

Now that I chose to give up on Edward, it was logical of me to give up becoming a vampire too. But what would I do afterwards? They certainly wouldn't let me work at the castle, and I do know about their existence, which is the vampire world's only rule – that humans never know the existence of vampires. I knew the Volturi were very unpredictable from what I had seen from the past six months. For all I knew, they would decided to have me for dinner to keep their secret. Plus, I couldn't go home now. Charlie would lock me up for eternity and Renee would insist that I be surgically attached to her at the hip. Also, how could I explain any of this to them. Where I have been for six months. What I have been doing. Why I left. I'm sure they probably figured the last one out, but they didn't know the extent of it. Soon, we were pulling up the long drive, and I knew I only had about thirty seconds to make a decision. I was trying to see all the options I had as a human, and there was not many. The car lurched to a stop and the door was opened for me. I looked to the future as a vampire and I saw security at least for a few months before I was set on my own. I bet if I did a good enough job I could convince them to let me stay even.

My decision would have to be made in this moment and I knew what it was. I stepped out of the car and walked into the castle with a new confidence about me.

Reaching the turret, I opened the heavy, wooden door and saw the solemn faces of the Volturi posed in their thrones.

"Good evening, Bella. Sorry to pull you away from your night, but we need to talk with you. I think you know what about," Aro said void of emotion.

"It's fine, Aro. I didn't mind. And yes, I do know what you need to discuss, and I am ready." I kept my face stoic and folded my hands in front of my body. Aro lifted his head in curiosity and he was analyzing the look in my eye.

"Well, this will be fast then," Aro said lightly and then his face turned serious again. "Bella, the council asks, would you, or would you not like to become a vampire?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before responding. "And my reply is . . . yes. Yes, I would like to become a vampire."

Aro's mouth turned up in a smile and he rubbed his hands together. "That's--"

"Are you sure?" Casius interrupted, looking sinister.

"Yes, I'm positive." I returned strongly.

"Like I was saying before, that's wonderful." Aro stood up from his seat and he glided over to me, wrapping me in a chilly embrace. "I can't wait to see what power you will have."

I smiled hesitantly at him and looked at the rest of the vampires gathered here. They were all still stoic and I returned to my unfeeling face.

"Well now, we have decided that if you would like to be changed we shall change you before the turn of the month. So, at the latest, you will have to wait three and a half weeks." Aro was still glowing and kept one arm around my shoulders, as if to make sure I would stay here and that I was officially his.

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"Wonderful," Aro announced to the annoyance of his brother. "We will contact you with more of the details. Until then, welcome to the family, Bella." Aro released me from his grasp and I got the hint that it was safe for me to leave now.

I turned around and headed out the wooden door. I heard Aro's boisterous laugh before the door shut with a concluding thud.

* * *

APOV

I hadn't gotten anymore visions about either Bella or Edward, but I could feel change on the horizon. It was nice having most of the family back again, but there was an edge around without Edward.

Occasionally, Jasper and Emmett would get the idea of going and finding him, which Esme enthusiastically supported, but Carlisle and I turned down knowing he needed his space. We waited for him to come back, hoping that he would come home soon.

I walked into my bedroom, and when I looked out the window, I saw the turret of the castle in Volterra instead of the trees I was accustomed to. Inside of the turret was the Volturi. Aro was looking especially pleased and the others were looking bored of his eccentric behavior.

"Aro," Casius called. "You can calm down now. The girl has said yes, and that is all we needed to hear. Now, we need to talk about the other problem."

Aro's smile soon faded and he returned to business. "Right you are. The problem with the Cullens. I am not sure how they will take the news of the change but if I know Carlisle, I would be willing to bet he would not approve."

"That is just what I was thinking." Casius said seriously. "I they will try to bring us down, Aro. I know they will."

"Don't be so over-dramatic," Marcus intervened. "Carlisle is a peaceful man, he would never willingly enter into a war, especially with us."

"Marcus is right, Casius," Aro said supportingly. "Carlisle is too compassionate to hurt anyone. Plus, he is too wise to know that he could take us on."

"I don't know," Casius said cautiously. "Carlisle is smart and compassionate, but his family is not so. They could override Carlisle and get him to go along with bringing us down. I say we bring them down before they bring us down."

"Now, now," Aro pacified. "I say we only act if we need to. Marcus, what say you?"

"I say if the threat grows any bigger, we should take them down swift and fast, without warning." Marcus's words rang out before I was pulled out of the vision and back to the bedroom.

"Everyone," I yelled. "We have a situation."

Five vampires were soon at my side looking eager for the information.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper said assertively.

"I just got a vision of the Volturi, and they were discussing whether they should take us down or not." The family froze in place for a moment before Emmett's voice rang out.

"If they want to take us out, I say we go and kick their ancient asses before they get a chance." His fists were clenched and his nostrils were flared.

"Now Emmett, they are the Volturi we can not just bring them down." Esme said reasonably.

"Why not?" Emmett protested. "We have the brains and the brawns. How could they stop us?"

"I don't know, Emmett, possibly with the army of super vampires they have," Jasper said resentfully.

"We are not going to war with the Volturi," Carlisle stated. "First, there is too much at risk. Secondly, we don't know for sure if they are going to take us out. Were they definite on their decision, Alice?"

"No, they are still debating."

"Alright," Carlisle said calmly. "I say we go to Volterra and see what is going on there. If they are ready to take us out, we will fight, but if it looks like everything is calm and secure, we will return home. Got it?" He looked at every one of us and could see the agreement in our eyes. "Good. Now, pack your bags, we are heading to Volterra."

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Was it surprising to you, or did you already see this coming? Let me know what you think. Also, check out the new Red Jumpsuit Apparatus album on their myspace page. They are amazing artists. This album is more lyrical than the last, but the last one has better melodies, so take your pick. I listened to that album eleven times while writing this chapter, and I think some of the songs reflect the moods perfectly in here.**

********Resolutions readers. Important note. I am going to be putting Resolutions on hiatus. This decision was made after the lack of response from readers and the fact that I am just to busy to carry on two stories. I will not leave it forever. I will probably use it as an outlet for when I get writers block. Therefore, you could get two updates in a day or no updates for two months. It just depends on when I get inspiration for it, or when I get writers block. Sorry so much, but if there were more readers, I would try to continue with it, but due to the fact that not many people do, I figured it wasn't a big loss. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. Sorry I didn't get to respond to you. I am that busy now, but I will try to respond to some of the ones that come in, just not all. It takes too much time. So, I am only going to respond to the reviews with substance. Not just 'love it. update soon'. I don't have much to say to those anyway, except 'Thanks so much. I will try.' But please feel free to leave reviews, it lets me know how many people are into my story and it shows me how big a priority the next chapter should be.**

**Thanks.**

**~Bubbly722 **


	12. Chapter 11: Nine Hours

**Hi Everyone!**

**Good news, I outlined the next three chapters, which should make it easier to write.**

**A shout out to Lily Allen. Her music is so upbeat and cynical at the same time. It's great.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of those who have someone to share it with.**

**And show some love by reviewing.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_"A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart." _

APOV

We had made it to Volterra by night after we decided to leave. We were now settling in a nice hotel close to the main square.

I was on the luxurious white couch in the living room of our suite reading a magazine with Rosalie next to me. Emmett and Jasper were in front of the flat-screen T.V watching some sporting event, and Carlisle was in the bedroom with Esme.

"When are we going to go to the castle?" Esme asked while organizing all our clothes into drawers.

"I say as soon as possible." Emmett was ready for a fight, we could all tell.

"I agree with Emmett on this one," Jasper reinforced. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we find out how big a threat we are."

"That's a good point." Carlisle agreed, muddling over the options. "Any objections?"

"That's fine with me," I said keeping my focus on the magazine.

"Same here," Rosalie confirmed.

"Like I am going to go against the rest of the family," Esme said jokingly.

"Okay, we will go when we are finished here," Carlisle declared.

"I'm all done." Esme strolled out from the walk-in closet and dropped the empty suitcases by the door.

"Shall we go now?" Carlisle asked.

"Definitely," Emmett said with a huge grin forming on his face. "Time to beat those suckers to a pulp."

"Emmett, this is a peaceful meeting," Esme scorned. "No violence involved. That means no flicking inanimate objects at them, no challenging them to arm-wrestle – or any type of wrestling for that matter – and no squeezing their hand if they try to shake it."

"What?!" Emmet exclaimed in shock. "That's the best part though!"

"No nonsense," Esme said again sternly and Emmett walked out the door pouting.

"Fine."

We rode down the secure elevator that led directly up to our suit and the golden doors opened revealing a marble lobby. All of the furniture was either cream or gold, giving the hotel a very lavish feeling; this fit our style perfectly.

Soon, we were outside, walking down the side walk. The hotel was located in a prime spot that was a half-block away from the main square. We soon reached the outskirts a planned to walk directly across which would lead us to the castle. We were walking through the center of the square when a breeze came and I picked up a familiar scent. It was Bella's. I looked over at the rest of my family and I could tell Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie had picked up the scent also. They looked over at me for an explanation and Carlisle looked slightly worried.

"I don't think we have to worry about it. I had a vision of Bella before, she was going to come to Italy with the school. I guess they stopped here." I explained trying to push down the feeling I had within me. The situation didn't feel right. Not one bit.

We continued walking on, but there was a new edge accompanying us. We were all on our guard now, and I kept scanning the crowds just in case Bella was here.

Eventually, we had made it to the castle, and were admitted easily once the guards recognized us. Once we had made it into the castle, Bella's scent hit us even harder -- and it was recent.

"Alice, when did you say that tour was?" Emmett asked harshly through his teeth.

"I thought it was at the beginning of April." My voice was hazed over with amazement as I contemplated the possible scenarios.

"It's now nearing the end of April. Would they stay in one city that long?" Jasper questioned solemnly. We all knew the answer; everyone's stances became firm and defensive. Even some of the tourists around us became intimidated and fled the surrounding area.

Carlisle led the way up to the turret where we would meet the Volturi. Bella's scent continued to haunt us the rest of the way also.

Jasper made his way next to me, and grabbed my hand. "Relax. It will be okay," his voice soothed.

"If anything happened to her because of us . . . If the Volturi discovered that she knew about vampires . . . I wouldn't be able to bare it." The guilt was building in me, and Jasper tried to calm me down, but there was still a lingering feeling.

"It will be fine," he whispered in my ear.

"For Bella's sake, I sure hope so."

We quickly reached the wooden door of the turret and waited to be admitted. The guard that informed the Volturi of our arrival soon returned and opened the door. Carlisle entered first with Esme at his side, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, and then Jasper and I. I recognized the turret room from my vision, and -- for some reason -- that scared me.

In recalling my vision, I missed a sudden climate change in my family's posture. Esme's face was crumpled in horror, Emmett looked more fierce than when he was fighting a bear, Carlisle was trying to comfort Esme, Jasper looked like a military officer and was analyzing the room for something, and Rosalie . . . Well, Rosalie looked indifferent to the whole situation. Then I understood the shift in mood; Bella's scent was in this room – the feeding room.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching. All of us straightened up and became still as statues.

"Be civil," Carlisle murmured before the Volturi entered the room.

The three archaic vampires sauntered into the room and poised themselves in their thrones.

"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise," Aro greeted.

"It is lovely to see you again too, Aro," Carlisle greeted warmly but our family could tell their was an undertone of ice to it.

"To what do we owe this momentous occasion?" Aro asked with an abundance of happiness.

Something was not right here. Aro was being too nice; especially after the vision I had. They were hiding something.

"My family and I wanted a change of scenery, so I decided we were going to drop in on some old friends for a while. I hope you do not mind us encroaching on your hospitality," Carlisle explained with full formality.

"You and your family are always welcome," Marcus stated with false sincerity. "Speaking of which, who are these vampires you call your family?"

"How foolish of me. I'm sorry I should have introduced them before. This is my wife, Esme," Carlisle said showcasing Esme at the same time. "That is Emmett and Rosalie, also a couple," he said gesturing towards them. "And over there, is Jasper and Alice."

Aro stood up from his seat and came to shake hands with Esme. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Now, none of that, Aro," Carlisle warned, stepping in front of Esme. Aro caught the threatening look in Carlisle's eye and backed off.

"Just curious," Aro justified.

"As always," Carlisle replied.

"Oh, you know me too well my crony." Aro came up to Carlisle and tried to put his arms around Carlisle. Instead of just standing there, Carlisle jumped out of the way and moved to Emmett's side.

"I would appreciate if I could keep my thoughts to myself, if you'd please." Carlisle's tone was firm and Aro was appalled at his defensiveness.

The tone in the room had changed and now the Volturi were analyzing us and we were analyzing them.

We were caught in a web of aggression. Who would make the first move? When would they make it? How should the other react? I looked at Emmett and he was prepared to fight, Jasper was most likely figuring out their strengths and weaknesses, while Carlisle was looking for a way to mediate the situation.

After a moment Marcus broke the silence. "I think you better go now."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and led the way out of the room in silence. We all followed him in silence down the narrow hallway. We were soon headed into the light and airy reception office that awaited us after the dark and dismal turret. When the door opened, Bella's scent hit us like a tsunami, which froze us at our places in the doorway. Jasper stiffened a fraction and I gripped his arm to hold him back.

I could see into the reception and saw two brown-haired secretaries sitting at the large, round desk. I had a feeling that we knew one of them. I looked at Carlisle and then he and I started walking into the room. We had gotten about five feet in when one of the secretaries got up and turned around. At first she did not see us, but when she did, she froze in place, dropping the files she was holding on the floor. It was Bella.

* * *

BPOV

I felt like I had just been over by a truck, then buried 100 feet below the earth. I couldn't breathe; it's like there faces cast a spell and paralyzed me. What were they doing here?

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said quietly with shock in his voice.

"Hi," I whispered curtly.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice screamed. I barely had time to see the little blur before I felt ice crashing into me.

She was here. Alice was here. Alice started dry sobbing into my shoulder and I could hear the other vampires starting to approach me. The even that just occurred was starting to catch up with me and my head began to swirl. My motionless response was starting to worry Alice and she stepped back. The last thing I saw before blackness clouded my vision was Alice's worried face and then I was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

I could feel ice on my face and pulse points with a lumpy cushion under me. There was a smell, a godly smell that made me want more. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright florescent light. By the time my eyes adjusted, five pairs of faces were hovering above mine.

"'Bout time," I heard Emmett's familiar voice joke. "I forgot how slow you humans are."

I chuckled quietly and sat up slowly. I saw the rest of the Cullens waiting in a half circle around me with Estella on Rosalie's side. Estella handed me a glass of water which I gladly accepted – it gave me an excuse for not talking – and walked away giving one side glance back. After that, there was an awkward silence for a few moments before Alice decided to break the quiet.

"So Bella," she started hesitantly. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," I admitted honestly, taking another sip of the water.

"Bella . . . what are you even doing here?" Jasper asked bluntly. He never was one for small talk.

"It's a long story," I said trying to avoid the topic.

"We've got time," Rosalie said smugly. "About nine hours actually."

The implications of her words scared me and the rest of the Cullens looked back at her with curiosity. "What did you do?" I asked worriedly.

"I called Edward. He's on his way." The rest of the Cullens gasped and the pressure started rising in my chest again.

"What?" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"Okay, Bella, calm down. Everything will be okay," Carlisle said like he was talking to a child. "Jasper a little help."

"Rosalie, what did you do that for? I knew blonds were stupid but this is even beyond that," Alice said harshly. Alice and Rose stepped out of the room, I assume to argue.

Jasper's power was starting to work; soon the pressure in my chest started to lessen and my sporadic breathing was slowing to a steady pace. "Thanks," I addressed Jasper and he nodded his head in response.

"Everything will be okay," Esme comforted joining me on the couch.

"In nine hours it won't be," I said thinking about the looming future.

* * *

**A/N: Duhn dun da. And the drama continues! Now since I gave you this drama filled chapter and Edward on the way, I think I should get even more reviews. Who's with me?! And if anyone wants to leave a review on my story Side Effects, you would be the 200th person, who wins a virtual cookie from me! Yay!**

**I am trying to get back on track with my reading. We just got standardized test scores back, and my best area was math. That has never happened before! I am horrible at math, so that obviously shows I need to do a little more work in reading. I am going to try to finish up Pride &Prejudice. If you have any other suggestions for books, let me know. I am looking for something that will challenge me, not an easy read. **

**Peace, Love, & Happiness**

**~Bubbly722**


	13. Chapter 12: Instead of Sheep

**Hi Everyone!**

**Guess What! Today's my anniversary!**

**A year ago today I started my first story! This is the day I truly became a writer!**

**That is why I am updating today. I would have done it sooner, but I knew I probably wouldn't get another chapter up by the day of.**

**Chapter is dedicated to Immortal Blueberries, just for having an awesome pen name. And to all those who gave me book suggestions. And those who have read the book The Last Dog On Earth. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I had just gotten of the phone with Rosalie, and I was stunned. At first, I did not believe her, but after a bit of convincing on Rosalie's part, it made sense. I was feeling two emotions right now – anger and sorrow – and I was not sure which one was dominant.

Suddenly, after I regained function of my brain, I started moving at the speed of light. I was packing my bags, simultaneously calling the airport. My thoughts were rapidly shooting out and I had about a second to comprehend what they were. Why would Bella do this? How long will it take me to get to Volterra? Was Bella hurt? Why is she always so suicidal? I thought of possible answers to these questions during the taxi ride.

Soon, I was at the airport and boarding the flight to Italy. I barely remember how I got to the airport, but it did not really matter. All that mattered was getting to Bella, and then murdering Alice for not telling me sooner.

The overhead speaker turned on and the captain came on. "Hello, everyone," the pilot said in a deep voice. "I am your pilot, Evan. Today's flight 274, to Italy will take about eight hours. The weather is a cool 42°F with overcast skies. We should arrive in the early morning, their time. That's all I have to say. Thank you for flying Jet Blue."

The time frame the pilot gave us made me anxious. I do not have eight hours; I need to see Bella now. Even though I was feeling anything but calm at the moment, I put up a calm disguise and pretended to look out the window. The plane slowly edged away from the airport, and taxied its way over to the runway. Suspense was building up to the point where I wanted to jump out of the plane and run to Italy, just so I was doing _something_.

Soon, the engine fired up and we were speeding down the runway. I could hear the tires screeching against the asphalt and feel the aircraft lift off the ground. There was a calming affect to all these sounds. Knowing, that soon I would be there, with her.

* * *

BPOV

After discovering the Cullen's at the palace, we all headed back to the hotel to discuss the present situation.

Personally, I was having a panic attack inside my head. I didn't know how to act around these people anymore. Was I supposed to be friendly? Mean? Casual? Formal? And, why were they in Volterra? Did Alice have a vision?

Right now, we were riding up the elevator in an awkward silence. I squeezed myself in a back corner of the elevator, while the Cullens were all standing perfectly still, facing the elevator doors. Every so often, I could see Alice glance at me, but I pretended not to notice.

Soon, the doors dinged open and we filed out of the elevator. I was lead into a private suite – of course – and took in my lavish surroundings. I wasn't used to seeing anything as dazzling as this except in the palace. After my dingy motel room, this place looked like heaven on earth. Everything was so white and clean. It was a usual sight for me.

After marveling at the spectacular room, I could see some of the Cullens staring at me with interest. Most of them were analyzing me and seeing how I've changed; it has been a while after all. My awe soon turned to self-consciousness and I awkwardly shifted on my feet.

"So . . . How have you been?" I asked them hesitantly, to get the inevitable conversation started.

"Alright," Alice responded, showing me to a seat in the spacious living room. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," I admitted honestly, shifting in my seat. She nodded understandingly and started looking around the room, not wanting to touch on the main topic.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Emmett said being his usual self, and not beating around the bush.

"Um . . . I sort of . . . how do I put this . . . work for the Volturi," I said, putting it as simply as possible.

"What?!" Alice and Emmet exclaimed simultaneously. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all had shocked looks on their faces, but were calmer about the topic.

"Yeah. It's part of a deal I have with them." I avoided getting into detail about the deal. If I told them, they would immediately know why I made it, and then the pity starts.

"What's the deal?" Jasper asked knowingly.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for their reactions. "I work for them for six months, then they change me into a vampire."

Carlisle gripped his forehead with his head. Alice, along with Esme, had the pity I knew was coming. Jasper and Emmett stayed stiff like soldiers, probably thinking over all the mistakes I had gotten myself into.

"How many months have you been here?" Esme asked quietly.

"Around six now."

"We don't have much time," Jasper muttered, irritated.

"Are there any other strings with this deal?" Carlisle was trying to gather all the facts I could tell.

"After I am turned, I have to work for the Volturi." Emmett hung his head back in frustration. "But it's only for a little while," I added in quickly.

"That's what they say now," Jasper said looking ferocious.

"What have you done, you insolent fool?!" Rosalie exclaimed venomously. You could feel her wrath emanating from her and her eyes pierced me like spears.

"Now Rosalie, you know none of this is Bella's fault. She had no idea what she was getting herself into," Esme scolded, being like a mother bear who protected her cubs. "Bella, how about you come with me and get freshened up? We will let the others discuss this."

"Wait," I protested, quite rudely to be honest. "Don't think you are the only ones who get to ask the questions. It's my turn now."

"What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked in an appeasing tone, sensing my delicate emotions.

"For starters, why are you here?" I could tell I was being stand off-ish, but I was on the defense now.

"I had a vision," Alice stated plainly. "It wasn't of you, but it was of the Volturi discussing us. We decided to check on them." She was now acting cold and unfeeling like I was. I guess the change in me was that big of a shock.

"Okay. Where did you go?"

"We have traveled many places after we left you, but now Carlisle is working at Oxford," Esme answered politely.

I nodded my head and became quite again, thinking of other questions.

"We don't have time for this," Emmett silently muttered.

"Of course." I was getting the feeling that I was overstaying my welcome, and stood up to leave. "I think I should get going now."

"Why?" Alice demanded.

"Don't you want me to leave?" I questioned.

"No." Carlisle's expression was shocked. "In fact, it is the very opposite. It would ultimately be best if you stayed here; we could have better control over the situation."

"Okay. I will stay then." I sat back down in my seat, and waited for them to tell me more information.

"Jasper, how do you think we should handle this?" Carlisle inquired.

"From the information Bella has told us, the only way I could see is going against the Volturi. If we were to choose that option, we would need more people. The numbers are not to our advantage," he advised.

"Isn't there some other way?" Carlisle said being the perpetual peacemaker.

"Not from the information we have," Jasper said solemnly. Just what I want, to be a cause for another dispute.

"Is there anything else you're not telling us, Bella?" Carlisle asked seriously, looking me in the eye.

"N-no," I said startled from the intensity of his eyes.

"I say we have another meeting with the Volturi, and make sure our decision is valid." No one argued with Carlisle, but I could tell Jasper and Emmett didn't believe we would gain any substantial information. "If there are no objections, we will go in the early morning, since it is already getting late at night. I'm sure you are tired, Bella. Especially after your exhilarating day."

"Yes," I responded, letting out a yawn on cue.

"I will show you to your room, dear," Esme said smiling warmly.

"I appreciate it," I thanked shyly, while walking over to the door Esme was standing by.

"No problem whatsoever."

I smiled weakly in response, and walked into the master bedroom. It was the same color scheme of the other rooms: white, cream, beige, and gold. I headed into the adjoining bathroom and looked around.

"Call if you need anything," Esme announced from the bedroom.

"Will do." She walked out of the room leaving me to myself.

I decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed. After relaxing in the warm water, silky soaps, and steam, I headed back to the bedroom. While judging the clothes Alice left on her bed, I heard the subdued voices of Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Esme.

"She's just a child," I head Esme exclaim harshly. "She had no realization of what she was doing."

"Esme's right. Besides, did you see how erratic her emotions are. Jasper, you must have picked up on that," Carlisle said supporting Esme. "Who knows what she has been through in the last six months."

"How do we know we can trust her though?" Jasper argued. "She has been for the Volturi, who knows where her elegance allies now."

"Do you honestly believe that she would deliberately hurt us, Jazz?" Alice said incredulously.

"No, she might not, but the Volturi could have brain washed her, or could twist her into thinking she is helping us."

I heard Alice let out a frustrated sigh before plopping on a couch.

"I would never do that," I said, slowly walking out from the doorway.

"You might not realize you are doing it," Jasper explained frantically.

"I may have not made the best decisions these past few months, but I am not stupid. I know when I am doing something that will hurt the people I care about," I protested in a calm manor. Do they really think I have enough perfidy in me to be malicious?

"Bella, I don't think you are understanding this," Jasper said impatiently, acting as if I was a five-year-old.

"Now Jasper, don't be rude," Esme reprimanded. Jasper groaned and gave up his case.

"I know I have made my share of mistakes. I know that I could have gone about this in a completely different matter, but I didn't. This is how things are now and we have to deal with this problem." My confidence was rising as I proclaimed my speech, and this motivated me to continue. "I am not brain washed. I am not being manipulated. If I was, I probably would have stayed away from you. So, could we please move past his now?"

The looks on all the faces in the room told me they would, and my rant ended. I walked back into the bedroom, laying on the soft bed, curling into a ball. Looking out into the starry night, I finally realized the immensity of my mistakes and how many lives it affected, not just my own. Instead of counting sheep to fall asleep, I counted all my regrets.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little snippet of Edward. I thought you would. Leave a review and in the next chapter we will get even more Edward! Isn't that great! **

**Wow. I have no more to say. A first.**

**~Help me celebrate my anniversary by reviewing!~**

**~Bubbly722 (Writer - 1 year)**


	14. Chapter 13: No More Fairytales

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay. Time just has been flying lately.**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy anniversary. It means so much. I actually got to talk to my favorite authors the day before. (Depends on your definition of talk)**

**Beware! Edward-y goodness lies ahead!**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I awoke early the next morning to the sound of clanking dishpans. Sluggishly, I got up from the bed and stumbled my way into the main room. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice were all helping make breakfast. Emmett had flour covering half his face and Alice had it all down her pink, silky top.

"Emmett! Look what you did to my new top!" Alice shrieked disbelievingly.

"Look what you did to my face! I am hell of a lot prettier than that top!" Emmett responded in the same tone.

"Stop this foolishness at once," Esme scolded. "We do not need either one of your shenanigans right now. " Esme looked away from the two and saw me approaching the kitchen. "Good morning, Bella. I hope we did not wake you up."

"No. I would have gotten up sooner or later." My voice came out in a strangled whisper from my throat being dry and Alice handed me a cup of water.

"We were making pancakes for you until _Emmett_ decided it would be funny to throw flower at my blouse," Alice said sending a glare at Emmett.

"I did not throw flower at you!" he protested. "It slipped. I swear."

"Sure," she mumbled and poured pancake batter on the searing griddle.

"Thank you, but I am not all that hungry." I was too nervous for the meeting with the Volturi to be hungry.

"Oh, but you must eat something. It's not good for you to skip breakfast," Carlisle advised.

"Maybe later," I said trying to stop their persistent requests.

"Alright, if that is the case, I suggest you get ready, we will be leaving soon," Alice said starting to clean up the kitchen.

I walked into the bedroom and quickly threw on a pair of clothes waiting for me in the closet. I could figure out whose doing that was. Alice.

I hustled out of the room; soon all of the Cullens and I were quickly making our way to the Castle. The routine was the same as usual: walk passed the guards, walk through the entrance way and office, go to the turret, and wait. The Volturi came in quickly. They most likely expected our visits by now.

Instead of being is over-welcoming self, Aro was more subdued and serene. They all sat with a haughty, majestic air, clearly stating it was their domain. We exchanged the cold, familiar pleasantries and then a moment of awkward silence occurred, both parties waiting for the other to start. Just as Carlisle was opening his mouth to speak, the large wooden door swung open with a screeching, moaning thud. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the new addition to our meeting. My breathing hitched and a shock of fear was slowly working its way around my body. Edward.

I insisted at not looking at him, keeping my focus on the bricks of the wall. But of course, he had to occupy the space next to me, making it incredibly hard to not notice him.

"Edward," Carlisle said trying to control the excitement of having his son back. "How lovely you could make it for this meeting. We were just about to start."

Edward nodded his head silently with a brooding look in his eye.

"We have come to discuss the agreement between you – the Volturi – and Bella." Edward's reaction to Carlisle's words were immediate. His jaw locked and his nostrils flared, making that creeping fear into a sudden rush.

"Of course," Caissius said. "What would you like to discuss. You know all agreements are non retractable."

"Yes," Carlisle, the spokesperson, said. "But perhaps if we could come to a compromise staying within your agreement."

"What are you suggesting?" Aro inclined.

"Well, instead of having Bella turn into a vampire, she could finish out working for you and then go home." Carlisle's tone was pleading and I could see Edward with an intense look on his face. He was probably scanning the Volturi's mind for their reaction. "It will fulfill most of your agreement, and allow Bella to live out the rest of her human life."

"I do not know if that will be possible. Bella has already agreed to become a vampire and considering that – as we said before – our agreements are final, the decision is made." Aro sat up in his seat a little more while saying these words. "Nothing personal."

"Bella will stay in Volterra until the entire pact is acted out," Caissius said with enmity. "She is under our jurisdiction and we will not let her leave."

Amidst all of the negotiations, I was becoming a bit angry that they were not including me. This is my life, and this is ultimately my decision, so why are they not consulting me? I don't even know if I want to go home. That was decided for me when the Cullens suddenly appeared. Could I actually face Charlie now? It has been a long six months.

"If I may," I interrupted politely. "Since I am a key component in this situation, may I introduce my input?"

"Yes." "No" I heard the responses simultaneously. I think the 'yes' was from Carlisle, and the 'no' from Caissius.

"Well, I am going to speak my mind anyway," I protested to Caissius. "I think that I might not want to go home." Seven heads snapped in my direction and startled me for a moment. "—this is not an absolute though," I added.

"It's wonderful to hear that you are a woman of your word!" Aro hollered. "It truly is a rare quality to find these days."

"I think we are done for the day," Marcus announced. "Both parties now have many topics to discuss."

We all turned to leave, but not before Caissius reminded that, the Volturi would "be in touch". I could feel Edward's eyes on me. It was as if his anger was creating heat, burning the back of my head.

As soon as we reached the open air, Edward snagged a hold of my elbow and – gently – spun me around. "What was that?" he questioned malevolently.

"I was having a say in my life. I know that _you_ don't like to give me that chance, but I would prefer it," I replied with as much spite.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. You left me without even discussing it. Do you know that your actions affected my life too? Or are you just that ignorant?" Edward looked taken aback and I knew I had won this round. I glanced quickly at the rest of the family and saw Jasper pass Emmett money. Men.

"Bella, this isn't over. We need to talk," Edward whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Fine," I said in a trance. "We can talk at my place. Meet me there in fifteen minutes." Edward let go of my arm and stepped back. As soon as he stepped back, I swiftly made my way out of the castle grounds and to the motel.

I arrived there soon, now knowing all the shortcuts back from the castle. Once I had arrived in my room, I burst out laughing. The mental image of Edward standing in this pit was hysterical. I tried to spruce up the room quickly by picking up all of my dirty clothes and throwing the comforter lazily over the bed, but it was not much of an improvement.

Soon enough there was a knock at my window and I could see Edward crouched on the fire escape. I guess he never was one for doors. I struggled to open the old, rusted window; soon Edward took over and quickly glided open the window. He stepped into the room and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Bella, I have come here to discuss the reasons why I left you," he said stiffly.

"I think you already gave me your excuses that day, but you can try again if you would like. They were pretty unconvincing." The iciness of my voice shocked Edward again, but he recovered quickly this time.

"I left you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore." His voice was unattached and it made it hard for me to believe him.

"That excuse has a fault, you hurt me when you left, you hurt me the months we were apart, and you are hurting me right now, so I guess you never stopped hurting me," I explained looking into his eyes.

"And I am sorry for that. I truly am. If I could take away the pain, I would."

"But you can't," I stated. After a pause I said, "Is that the only other excuse you could come up with. You didn't want to hurt me?"

"No, and these are not excuses, it is the truth." He started approaching me but I stepped away from him. He continued on, ignoring the event that occurred. "I also wanted you to live a human life."

"Ha! Look where that got me. In Volterra. In line to be a vampire. Let's face it Edward, I never was cut out for this human thing." I started circling the room while we were talking.

"Do not say that," Edward insisted.

"It's true."

"What happened to you, Bella?" Edward sighed exasperated. "Have you even realized what you have become?"

"I'm still me. Just a little hardened," I replied quietly.

"No it's more than that. You should go back home! You could be happy again!" Edward was now approaching me again, but just as before, I retreated from him.

"You think by going home I would be happy again?! You think by going home everything will be set right?! It won't Edward. Just because I go back home, does not mean I can go back to the way things were."

"Yes you could. You could forget everything, you could forget me, and you could move on. Humans can always forget with time," Edward said solemnly.

"No we can't! Maybe you have forgotten what it is like for a human, being a vampire all this time, but after something like this you can't just move on."

"Yes you can. Happiness is continual for humans. That is how it is supposed to be, happiness for humans, night for vampires." Edward's eyes were filled with hopelessness and despair.

"Obviously, humans are not happy all of the time. Just look at the dump I have been living in for the past several months," I said showcasing my dilapidated room.

"You can be happy again," Edward persisted. Why couldn't he just understand?

"I'm Cinderella, Edward!" I screamed with venom, turning to face him again. "I had my moment of happiness and now the carriage turned back into the pumpkin, the footmen are now mice, and I am a mere girl . . . Nothing more." My voice cracked at the end and I hung my head, running my fingers through my hair.

I heard Edward stealthily approaching me, and he picked up my chin, lifting my head up. I met his gaze and there was a mix of disappointment, hurt, and hope. "You're forgetting one crucial part of the story. The prince comes to find her," he said bringing his head right next to my face. "And . . ." he gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead. "They . . ." He gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Live . . ." Another kiss on my other cheek. "Happily . . ." a kiss on my chin. "Ever . . ." He moved his head up, hovering right above my lips, and looked me in the eye before placing his lips on mine, moving away after a moment. "After" Right after he said those words, our lips collided together and started making magic. My world was spinning in colors and tears started spilling out of my eyes.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I used a different word processor and it works much better. Let me know if the grammar check and spelling worked. Much appreciated. **

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK TO ALL!**

**~Bubbly722**


	15. Chapter 14: Taking Control

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm back, somewhat quickly this time.**

**My spring break is over now, sadly.**

**I need to ask you all a favor. If you could tell me any quotes that you remember or like from my stories. I need them badly, but I can't decide because I am the writer. **

**Also, if anyone knows what passive voice is and how to get rid of it, please let me know.**

**One more thing, I found the best web site, it is called . I will post a link to it on my profile.  
**

* * *

Bella POV

It had been about ten minutes since the moment of pure felicity ended, and both of us were stationed at either ends of the room. This was because of a request of mine. I needed us to be separated to get my thoughts in order, but the separation was not helping. Edward was still there staring at me while I tried to straighten out my thoughts.

"Could you go for a walk or something while I think about this?" I asked politely.

"No." His voice was calm but firm. He was not going anywhere.

"Why?"

"If I leave, you might disappear, and I can't take a chance of that happening. I am staying here while you are here." His eyes were determined but pained.

"I am not going anywhere – the Volturi would make sure of that," I added.

"That's not what I am talking about," he said impatiently, looking at me with intense eyes, but still staying in his same calm position. "I have been away from you for a long time, too long. Having you back is like having air after being underwater. Now that I know what it is like being with you again, I don't think I could let you go."

"And whose fault was that?" Saying those words brought memories back, which sharpened my tone of voice. I could tell they hurt Edward because for a moment, just a moment, he looked deeply pained as if someone was torturing him before returning to his calm composure.

"I told you already, it was for your own good." He was almost pleading with me, resulting in a sharp pain pinching at my heart.

"I know," I whispered softly, hoping to placate his distress. "But it still does not change the fact that it happened."

"Bella," Edward begged, but with dignity. "I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you. I will not abandon you again. I don't think I could if I wanted to – Alice would kill me first." He chuckled at the end, reminding me of the carefree way we once were.

"Just give it time," I implored. All I wanted to do at this moment was reach out to Edward, but I was afraid if I did, I would become even more confused. Edward acknowledged his consent with a bitter nod and I knew the discussion was over.

We both moved into the room and sat on my bed. Our positions were tense but we both stayed.

"What is this agreement I heard about?" Edward asked. Oddly enough, this was a more comfortable topic than the one we were on previously.

"I made an agreement between the Volturi and myself about six months ago." Edward's face was still, so I thought it was safe to continue. "This agreement stated that I was to stay in Italy and work for the Volturi. After the six months was over – the time limit we had agreed to – I would have to choose to become a vampire or stay human. If I choose to become a vampire, I would be changed and then work for the Volturi for a set amount of time after my change." Edward was in the exact position he was when I started the explanation, telling me that he was taking the rational approach.

"When do you have to choose?" he asked restrainedly.

"Not when. What."

"Excuse me?" His voice showed disbelief and there was fear behind his eyes.

"I already chose, all there is to know is what I decided."

"Bella," he said pained. "Please tell me you opted to stay human?"

I didn't know how to respond to his plea, so I turned away from him and looked at the ground in shame. I could hear something that sounded like the smacking of rocks together, and shuffling around my room. I was tempted to look, but my disgrace kept me paralyzed.

After about ten minutes, it was quiet again, so I slowly turned around to meet Edward's furious eyes. "You know that promise I had you make when I left?" he asked enraged. "Well this would be under that promise."

"Yeah, the minute you left Forks was when I figured the promise was shot to hell. I thought if you can break promises, then so can I." That statement should have had more fury behind it, but it came out as a meek whisper.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Edward sighed. "We have to get back to the hotel to talk with everyone else. Especially after this morning's meeting."

"Alright," I assented hesitantly. " . . . Do you think they will be mad at me?"

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Maybe." This made me feel even worse about myself. Edward saw this and added, "But they will forgive you."

I stood up from the bed and Edward lead me towards the door. Walking through the hallway, we had to step over two passed out men, avoid one screaming baby, and dodge one stream of water from the leaky roof, to my humiliation. Edward took it like a gentleman and helped me around all of the obstacles without commenting on the condition. We made it down the stairs and were almost to the door when Edward told me to stop.

He walked over to the reception desk and rang the bell to wake Al – the greasy reception man – up. "Mi scusi, Vorrei controllare questa donna fuori," Edward said in perfect Italian, pointing at me.

"Il suo contratto non sia scaduto." He looked at Edward stubbornly and Edward pulled out his wallet.

"Ora è il suo contratto vuoto?" He put several bills on the desk and the man looked back at Edward with awe.

"Sì."

"Bene." Edward strode away from the desk to where I was standing in curiosity. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the hotel with a smug smile on his face.

"Don't tell me you checked into a room yourself?" I questioned in disbelief trying to picture Edward staying in one of the decaying rooms.

"Ha! That is one of the most absurd ideas you have ever had. . . I checked you out." It took a second before what he said clicked in my head and then I became angry.

"What? You cannot just check me out. You should ask me first. Now where am I going to stay? What about all of my belongings? All of them are still in the room." I was enraged that he did not give me a say in my life. His family is obsessed with taking control of situations without consulting anyone.

"Calm down. Alice will buy you all new clothes. She has wanted to do that for months. We will pick up anything you want to keep later. As for your new residence, I figured it would be obvious. You will stay with us at the hotel." Edward sauntered down the road with a proud look about him, thinking he had resolved the whole situation.

"That still does not give you the right to check me out and not discuss it with me. This is my life. Everyone keeps forgetting that and insists on treating me like a toy." I stopped in my tracks to show Edward how serious I was, but it was really acting like a whiny five-year-old.

"I'm sorry," he placated. "We should discuss the situation more with you. You should not feel as if you have no control over your life. However, you do not realize how grave the condition with the Volturi is. We all just want you to be safe."

"I know you do. Nevertheless, it is my life and from now on I get final say." I looked at Edward in the eye and he gave his hearty consent.

* * *

We made it back to the hotel in good time. Sitting on the various couches, the Cullens were waiting for our arrival. Edward sat down on an empty loveseat and I joined him.

"I think I owe all of you an apology for earlier," I started.

"You bet you do," Rosalie murmured.

I continued, ignoring her harsh words. "I should not have been so rude to everyone when you were just trying to help me."

"You do not need to do this, Bella. We understand," Esme said sincerely. "We also should have asked you what you would have liked before we went to the Volturi."

"I have agreed to give Bella final say on all of the decisions," Edward announced to everyone. "I think you all should too."

"I will," Esme stated.

"Me too," Alice said after.

"Yes, I should have done so sooner," Carlisle said sorrowfully.

"The last laugh goes to Bella," Emmett said smirking.

Rosalie and Jasper still had not said anything. Rosalie had crossed her arms and she was looking out the window. Jasper was hesitant looking at Edward, and I assumed they were having a private conversation.

"Come on, Jasper," Alice solicited. Jasper glanced at her and then leaned back.

"Fine," He said putting an arm around Alice's shoulders.

Rosalie was still obstinate and I could tell she was not going to agree. She was definite on this matter.

"Alright," Edward said moving on. "Now, what to do about the Volturi? They will not let her leave. She has already given her consent to be changed."

"We could try to take them on. We have Edward back now," Emmett proposed with excitement.

"No. That is way too great of a risk to all of us," Edward declined.

"I agree with Edward," Jasper seconded.

"Why not just have me changed?" I proposed even though I knew it was highly doubtful that they would agree.

"Remember earlier when we were at the hotel and I said that was your most absurd idea?" Edward's voice was sarcastic and livid. He turned and looked at me with an irritated composure.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, what you just said topped that."

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, but I could tell that he was not sincere. "But if you think that I will let you be changed, you better think twice."

"I don't see why you are so against it," I protested. "There is nothing left for me as a human. Let me become one of you. I would only have to work for the Volturi for about a year and then I could leave."

"Bella, the Volturi are more complicated than that. They just do not go around changing humans just because they ask. They only change people when there is something significant to gain," Edward explained, frustrated. "They want Alice and me. I am sure they would not mind having Jasper as well. If you had a power it would be an added bonus."

I was too astonished at his words and I stayed speechless. I had not thought about the Volturi using me to get to the Cullens. I leaned back and let the rest of the Cullens take over the conversation since my idea was denied.

"We could smuggle her out of the country," Jasper suggested. "It would be risky, but much less risky than facing the Volturi head-to-head."

"That is the best idea I have heard, so far," Carlisle spoke.

"It is much less risky than the other options," Edward endorsed, warming up to the idea.

"I think this is the idea that we have been looking for," Esme said giddy.

"It is settled then. We will smuggle Bella out, but now, we need to plan."

Once Carlisle had stated this, we went quiet brainstorming different ways to smuggle me out of Volterra.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Your reviews will help soften the burn of having to return to the real world tomorrow. **

**and do not forget to TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE QUOTES FROM ANY OF MY STORIES! A reward for writing on my Spring Break.**

**~Bubbly722**

**

* * *

**

(I used my new word processor for the translations, so I am sorry if they are wrong.)

Translations:

Mi scusi, Vorrei controllare questa donna fuori = Excuse me, I would like to check this woman out.

Il suo contratto non sia scaduto = Her contract has not expired.

Ora è il suo contratto vuoto = Now is her contract void?

Sì = Yes

Bene = Good


	16. Chapter 15: Déjà Vu

**Hi Everyone!**

**Hope you all had a good spring/easter break.**

**This is some pure fluff to start off the real world again.**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Bella POV

The Cullens and I had finally resolved on a way to sneak me out of Volterra. It was risky, but if it worked, the benefits would be vast.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of my room in the hotel, and Alice came in.

"Hey, Bella, I am here to play our favorite game!"

"What's that?"

"You don't remember!" Alice said in mock horror. "I am hurt. I thought we had such good times then. Anyway, it's Bella Barbie!"

My face dropped and images of hot curling irons and goopy make-up filled my mind. It seemed like a lifetime ago when that all happened.

"Alice, why? It's not like I am going somewhere." Alice's face lit up with one of her all knowing grins and the full impact hit. "We are going somewhere?"

Alice nodded silently and walked into the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" I followed her into the bathroom, and she quickly shut the door.

"Not _we._ _You_. Edward asked me to help you to get ready. Now, sit down. We don't have much time."

I knew Alice wouldn't talk anymore on the subject, so I grudgingly sat down. Alice quickly had all the supplies out at super speed and was working at the same rate.

"Don't you miss days like these?" Alice questioned nostalgically. "It seems like prom was just yesterday. Those shoes I lent you were so pretty. Of course, they are out of style now, but they were gorgeous then."

"Yep," I agreed half-heartedly, not knowing what to say. The awkwardness was lessening between the Cullens and I the more I was around them, but there were still moments like now that kept undermining it. The conversation quickly died and Alice focused on making me over.

She put my hair in hot rollers, which created soft waves throughout my hair. The foundation she used warmed up my face, along with the shimmering gold-brown eyeshadow she used. She left my lips natural; except for the lip balm, she gave me.

Next, she gave me a simple white, cotton halter dress to put on with matching white wedge sandals that tied around my heel.

"Alright, you are good to go," Alice said, placing me in front of a full-length mirror.

My eyes filled up with tears when I saw my reflection. It was me, the old me. It was the seventeen-year-old Bella, who lived in Forks with her father and had one of the most miraculous boyfriends. The only difference now was my hair was longer, and there was a subtle hurt in my eyes.

"Thank you so much." I turned and gave Alice a hug, laughing for no reason.

"It's good to have you back, Bella." Alice looked at me warmly and it was as if this was a gift for herself also. "Edward's waiting for you. Go."

I walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where Edward was standing in jeans and a long sleeved sweater. He turned around and took my appearance in. He smiled again and extended his arm for me to hook my arm through.

"You look marvelous," Edward said, nearly dazzling me.

It had been awhile since I had received any compliments and I blushed. When I did blush, I flushed even more because it had been the first time I had blushed since I came to Volterra.

"Thank you," I whispered out, trying to contain the redness to my cheeks. "Where are we going?"

"After all the time you have known me, you expect me to tell?" Edward's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"A hopeless case?"

"In asking? Yes. You would have more luck discovering Atlantis."

"So that is a fable," I said jokingly being lead down the street now. "I always assumed, but it is nice to have confirmation."

"Yes. Emmett and Jasper went looking for it once. All they discovered was the Atlantis Resort, which worked out perfectly for them." Edward's smile was infectious, and combined with my own it was as if we were a radiating happiness to all the people on the sidewalk.

Edward suddenly turned and opened a door for me. "Ladies first," he reminded me and I walked in.

The little shop was considerably cooler than it was outside, but it felt nice to be out of the heat.

"Buongiorno!" A plump man behind the counter said.

"Buongiorno," Edward and I replied at the same time. I walked up to the counter and saw tubs of various ice cream flavors in a freezer.

"We are going out for ice cream?" I said, expecting something much more extravagant from Edward.

"Not ice cream. Better than ice cream. Gelato," Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How would you know? You don't eat Gelato."

"It's a known fact. Ask anyone." Edward replied calmly and – if I had not known he was joking – arrogantly.

"Well, I am going to have to try it for myself and see."

"I guess you will."

After I had gotten my gelato – which was better than ice cream – we continued. Most of the time, being sarcastic and joking as we were at the shop.

Edward was soon leading me a ways outside the city, approaching farms every so often.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned after the periodic farm had become a straight line of farms.

"You will see in a moment." Edward took my hand and was now leading me behind an old farm house and down a hill.

We were about to make the turn around the barn when Edward covered my eyes and started guiding me. There was a warmth to the air that carried an overpowering sweet scent. I was stumbling a little, and the fact that I was wearing heels did not help my nerves.

"Edward, if I trip . . ."

"You are not going to trip. Have a little faith." Edward's voice was right behind my ear, and his cool breath covered me in Goosebumps. "I told Alice to make you wear a coat."

Edward suddenly stopped and slowly revealed my eyes. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the brightness before me, however, when my eyes did behold what was in front of me, I had to close them again to make sure I was not dreaming.

When I opened my eyes again, it revealed the same thing as before: numerous rolling hills that were covered in millions of yellow daisies in full bloom. You could not even see the ground because of the amount of daisies. They could have expanded one mile, length and width.

"What do you think?" Edward said mildly after a moment.

"That I am dreaming or dead." The same look of bewilderment on my face while I mouthed these words.

"I know it is not our meadow, but I thought it would do while we are in Italy." Edward started leading me towards the beginning of the daisies, and I unthinkingly followed. Being blinded not only by the flowers, but by Edward sparkling in the sun.

"How did it become like this?" I questioned while smelling one of the flowers.

"Well, the old owner of this farm was a scientist of sorts. He worked on genetically engineering flowers and crops to they would multiply easier. His test subject were daisies. One thing lead to another, and this arose."

"So how did you find it?"

"Carlisle used to go to a place near here to think when he lived with the Volturi. He went back several days ago and stumbled upon this. I thought I would show you."

"I am elated that you did," I replied, thinking how I could have never known this wonder existed.

Edward took my hand again and pulled me deeper into the field. We came to a break in the flowers where there was a red blanket lying on the ground. Edward sat down and pulled me down with him. I laid back against the blanket and Edward did as well cradling me on his chest. I closed my eyes tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face.

Time could have been drifting slowly or quickly. I did not know, and I did not care. I was completely immersed in this moment with Edward. Several times throughout the day, I thought we were back at the first time we went to the meadow together, but then I would open my eyes again to check and the daisies would be there instead of the wildflowers. Nevertheless, I pretended as if we were back in the meadow the first time. Before everything had happened. Before Volterra. Before my birthday. Even before James.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that moment of felicity between Edward and Bella. **

**I have been writing more original stories that do not relate to fanfiction. I want to get one of them posted on a website. If I don't I will post it on my profile for you all to read.**

**Please review! They have been decreasing lately and that is making me sad, so I have been turning to my other stories.  
**

**~Bubbly722  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Frission

**Hi Everyone!**

**On accident I deleted the second chapter, and then my keyboard thought it would be a great time to break.**

**Anyway, without further adieu, here is your chapter.**

**No grammar checking, because I have no time. Relative is in the hospital.**

**I will do it tomorrow. I just wanted to post.**

* * *

Bella POV

It had been two days since Edward and I had found another meadow, and today was the day we were executing our plan of escape. It needed to be timed just right, and if one thing went wrong it would collapse like a house of cards, but we had reviewed it so many times that a glitch seemed like an impossibility.

Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle were suiting up for their shift at the moment. There was about thirty short minutes until they headed out.

Edward and I were on unlevel ground with our relationship. We weren't friends anymore, but we weren't officially a couple, even though the rest of the Cullens thought we were.

"Bella," I heard Edward call from the next room. I started walking out into the living room, where he was, but he met me at the door of the kitchen instead. "We are going to head out now, to stake out the palace and see how many people are tracking you."

"So soon?" The disappointment was evident in my voice.

"Afraid so. I promise everything will go perfectly. I will make you safe again." Edward picked up my chin, holding my gaze to reassure me for the millionth time.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to do this. I shouldn't have come here in the first place." These past two days had ultimately been consumed by reflection on the past year and I saw how over-dramatic and naïve I was. I could have prevented all of this if I had just taken a step back to calm down, but I didn't and I let my emotions engulf me as a title wave would.

"Stop getting down on yourself. If I had not left, you would have never even thought about coming here."

"You're right. It is your entire fault," I jested and we both laughed, although, Edward's laugh was more forced.

"Edward," Emmet called from the door way. "It's time."

"Be right there."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," I said sadly, hugging him good bye.

"But just wait; it's a new day tomorrow." Edward kissed my forehead and walked out of the suite with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet following.

Feeling empty, I sunk into the couch and waited for my time to come.

* * *

Emmet POV

We had spotted three guards staking out the hotel, but now that we were walking to the castle, they were following us. I had wanted to turn and ambush them, but Carlisle insisted that we not because it would cause a scene.

We had reached the castle and still had the guards tailing us. The fact that we had someone hovering over us was irritating, but Jasper did a good job at calming me, and the image of Edward mauling me if I screwed up was pretty good motivation as well.

As usual, we were escorted immediately to the throne room where the Vito Corleone wannabes were waiting.

"Hello Gentleman," Aro addressed. "No ladies today?"

"We just wanted to hash out some minor details," Carlisle said. "No reason to get everyone all riled up for that."

"Indeed. What would you like to discuss?"

"Just minor details. Also, any other options for Bella," Edward replied.

"Well, we have told you our side. Bella stays and becomes a vampire, then works for us, but if you would like to stay here, I am sure we can provide occupations for all of you." Aro's implications made me sick.

Soon enough, Carlisle, Edward, and I were caught up in a heated argument with the Volturi and I saw Jasper send out the text to the girls – the signal that they are waiting for.

* * *

APOV

The cell phone on the table started buzzing and immediately Rosalie and I jumped out of our seats and were out the door. We were making our way down the street luring at least three other trackers along with us. Rosalie and I both looked like tourists checking out the shops, but we were keeping our senses acute for anything that might surprise us.

After walking in and out of several shops, tempted to buy something but resisting – for the most part -- (holding only one bag is extreme resistance for me) we had attracted quite a crowd of guards. I had counted seven, but Rosalie said there were two in the windows of an apartment above.

Since this whole plan was really a series of snap decisions, I could not see anything, which was very frustrating.

"Do you think our _shopping trip_ will be a success?" I whispered to Rosalie, using the code word for the plan.

"Does anything go as planned when Bella is involved? _She always hates the clothes we buy her._"

"It better be or else Edward will go crazy."

"Like he hasn't already."

After our brief conversation, we continued walking further and further away from the heart of town, racking up more trackers as we went. When I saw the first sighting of farms, I sent the signal out to Bella and Esme.

* * *

BPOV

The cell phone started buzzing on the table and Esme and I swiftly got up from the table. I was rushing in the bedroom, changing into the clothes Alice had gotten to cover up my scent. Esme dressed in the scented clothes that were designated for her.

"What if they didn't get all the trackers out of the way?" I panicked.

"If they didn't we wouldn't have gotten the signal."

"What if one catches on and comes to find us? How will we defend ourselves?"

"First of all, they won't. If they do, I will fight them off."

"I don't mean to offend you, Esme, but you aren't the toughest vampire out there, and against a Volturi guard . . ."

"Don't underestimate me, Bella; there is a lot of strength hidden in this motherly vampire. After living with Jasper and Emmet, it's not that hard to pick up."

"Okay," I agreed not feeling completely reassured.

We started down our own path, leading towards the hills outside of Volterra, and the complete opposite way of Alice and Rosalie.

It seemed that they had gotten all of the guards away from the hotel, and we were banking that there would not be any in the narrow alleyways.

We had found one that lead all the way into the forest without taking us on any busy streets or into the sunlight until we reached the wall.

Periodically Esme would whisper 'Keep up,' or 'quickly now,' or 'almost there now'. That was the only noise to break the silence.

After an eternity of silence and darkness, rays of sunlight would reach through the shadows and an ending was materializing up ahead. I had stepped two feet into the warmth, and relief was washing throughout my body. We had made it.

As the simile was spreading across my face and I was about to turn back and hug Esme in congratulations when a voice came from behind us.

"Where are you going?" the voice shouted.

"We were just going to visit my mother's house, she lives right outside the wall on a little farm," Esme responded tranquilly.

"Is that so?" A senescent vampire in a black robe appeared out of the shadow of an adjacent alley, stalking us with his feline gaze. "Just outside the wall you said? Maybe I could join you in your _feast_?"

A shiver went up my spine when I realized what would be he entree at that feast, and Esme wrapped an arm around me so my spasms would not be visible.

"I would love to share, but my mother, however, is not so generous." Esme's voice had a threatening undertone to it.

"I'm sure she could be persuaded."

"She is quite stubborn."

"Ah, then another time, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Esme responded irritably. We turned quickly around the corner, and hugged the wall, staying in the shadows.

We had made it about half a block before we heard him shout again.

"Wait!" he called. This only made us speed up our pace.

God, I could see the archway leading to the forest. Green leafy branches were peeking through it, taunting me.

"I demand you to stop!" He called again.

"Don't stop. We're almost there. Once we are in the forest we can run." Esme's voice was right next to my ear, drowning out the proceeding shouts.

We crossed the street and were in the archway now. I had made it into the forest with Esme following, but so was the guard.

He had moved quickly and now was hanging onto Esme's elbow. "I told you to stop!" He yelled ferociously. "Move closer to me child!"

"Don't do it," Esme ordered.

"You do not direct her. I do, and I said move closer."

I was paralyzed. I was deciding between running deeper in the forest and staying to help Esme. But suddenly my decision was made for me. The guard had grasped on to my shirt and pulled me closer to him.

"_Freesias,"_ he snarled. "Exactly what they had said. So you must be Bella? And this Esme? Well, won't the Volturi be delighted to hear so."

He had looked down to reach for his pager and Esme used that moment to her full advantage. She ripped away from him and broke his grasp on me.

"Run!" She shouted at me.

It didn't take long for the vampire to react and soon he and Esme were locked in a brawl. I just stood there though, I was awake but my brain had shut down.

Another vampire came and I stumbled about two feet back into the trees. It was progress, but Esme was now fighting two vampires. And soon another one came as well.

Esme wasn't willing to shout at me again and draw attention towards me, but I did get a glance that could put Lauren Malory's to shame. I mouthed 'I can't' to her but she had turned away from me again. I looked stepped back toward the forest, making my move to run but then a twig snapped under my foot and one of the vampires wasn't quite so interested in the battle anymore.

Esme quickly took care of it and shot him a punch across the face, making him become enraged and hungry for revenge.

"Go!"

That's all the encouragement I needed and I turned to go deeper in the forest, but I had turned too late. A vampire was now approaching from inside the forest. We were surrounded.

* * *

APOV

We had lead about eight trackers to the very edge of the city and everything was going as planned. Soon Rosalie and I would turn and rendez-vous with the boys at the castle, letting the guards dissipate.

Suddenly, the guards started getting closer to us. Before, they had kept a distinct 40 feet away from us at least, but now they were soon approaching.

"Rosalie," I whispered alarmed.

"Yeah, I see. Turn at the next intersection. Don't let them know you're afraid."

We rounded the corner and two trackers were waiting for us about midway down the sidewalk.

"Cross the street," Rosalie instructed.

The other two crossed the street behind us and three came around the corner walking toward us. We were being hunted.

* * *

EmPOV

We had been arguing with the Volturi now for about an hour. We wanted to give the girls as much time as possible to get out. We were planning another thirty minutes of arguing and then getting out, but a guard entered in the room and handed Aro a slip of paper, disrupting the debate.

Aro's face lit up when he read the paper, and he had the I-know-something-you-don't look in his eyes.

"Back to our discussion," Aro said giddily.

"Yes, as I was saying, we could have the girls . . ."

"You mean Alice, Rosalie, and Esme?"

"Yes," Carlisle said hesitantly.

"Continue," Aro encourage, his smile getting wider. This was not good.

"We could have them work here as well, but we cut the duration in half."

"Wouldn't that be a little hard?" Aro mused.

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Well, they can't work if their dead. Currently, they are battling my guards in the street."

"Rosalie," was my first thought to his words. I jerked forward ready to attack, but Jasper and Edward were quicker and restrained me.

"Oh yes, I know about your little escape plan now. It's too bad that they won't be able to work for me – at least most of them."

"What did you do to them?" I growled.

"Me," Aro said in mock surprise. "I did not do anything. You brought this upon yourself."

"Bull!" I shouted back.

"Well, since you are being so polite, I will tell you what's happening to them right now." Aro's eyes were smoldering like embers of hate. "Currently, your mate, Rosalie, and the little one, Alice, are surrounded by eight of my guards. They won't win, but if it's any consolation they are fighting valiantly."

Edward soon had to restrain Jasper, while Carlisle took the task of restraining me.

"As for Esme and Bella . . ." Carlisle and Edward both became statues at this point. "Esme is fighting of four different vampires now and three more are on their way to help. And Bella . . . well Edward, I think I can just show you the mental pictures of what's happening to her."

Carlisle and Edward both became slack and it was enough for Jasper and I to escape. We had just lost our family as restraints, but we forgot about the other guards in the room who quickly came to their masters' aid.

"Let them go!" Marcus demanded malevolently. "Let them go to the bonfires of their mates. They at least deserve that much."

The three erupted in laughter, but it was fading as we were rushing off to our girls.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Mark anything I need to fix. I will do it as soon as I can. Sorry if there were a lot. Review if you thought this was enough excitement. If you want more** **excitement, review as well. **

**Thanks to everyone who wished that my eye healed. Obviously, it did.**

**~Bubbly722  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Fall Where They May

**Hi everyone!**

**I know, long time, right?**

**Things have just been weird lately. I don't even know how to explain it.**

**But I have managed to pull my head from the clouds for just a moment and write this chapter for you.**

**Staying focused for so long might have been the hardest thing I have ever done.**

**But, check out the sneak peak at the bottom of next chapter. (Bribery is a wonderful thing my friends)**

*******DEDICATED TO DADDY'S LITTLE CANNIBAL*****RIP**

* * *

APOV

We had been fighting off these guards now for at least five minutes in the alley and the battle was turning, just not in our favor. Rosalie had lost a finger already, but that gave her more motivation to kick their asses, considering that she had just gotten a manicure. I was trying to keep my eye on all the future moves they were going to do, but there were too many to keep a track on at once. Even though the battle was going poorly for me, I still held on knowing that if I went down they would turn to Rosalie and she would stand no chance.

For a moment I lost sight of the future and felt a hard slam in my chest. I flew back into the wall behind me and bricks rained down upon me. My legs collapsed under me and that gave my attackers just enough time to surround me and keep me at my knees. I glanced quickly at Rosalie, seeing if she could be of any help, but I saw her cornered. One of the longer, lanker vampires was in a crouch, moments from springing to her neck. "If I did outlive Rosalie, it wouldn't be for long," I thought.

I couldn't pry my eyes away from Rosalie. The vampire was now flying across the gap between them and at her jugular.

"Rosalie!" I howled, but it came out as a tortured wail. I was so worried about Rosalie; I lost my surroundings and forgot about the menacing men around me. I remembered when I felt a pair of firm hands around my throat, lifting me off the ground, while sliding me up the wall behind me.

"So delicate looking," he snarled jokingly. "I wonder if you would break like porcelain."

"You'll never get the chance to find out." The familiar voice resounded around me, and a breath I didn't know I was holding released itself from my body.

The pressure was released from my throat in the next instant and soon Jasper and the other vampire were locked in battle. I looked around for my next target, but I saw Emmett battling off at least half of Rosalie's attackers, Rosalie just finishing off another vampire, and Carlisle helping Jasper with the rest of mine. They never let me fight for myself.

I decided to finish Carlisle's off quickly with a surprise attack so he wouldn't have to take a life. Carlisle gave me a thankful look and turned back to the alley where the bon fires were starting.

"Are you finished?" Carlisle asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah."

"We have to hurry to Esme and Bella. Edward should be there by now, but they won't hold out long."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and sprinted to the opposite point of the city. We had run faster then we had ever before, and were near breaking the sound barrier. We did not have to track Edward's scent; the smoke stack was guide enough. Our eyes were glued to it. It was like a lighthouse beckoning us to its location.

We had reached the glowing pile of embers soon enough and saw a white, Capri panted leg sticking out from behind it. I gasped in fear and everyone turned their head to see what I was looking at.

"Esme!" Carlisle cried rushing to where the leg was. "Esme!"

We all quickly rushed to his side, to see Esme lying in the grass next to the fire. Carlisle scooped her up into his arms and rocked her gently.

Her eyes gently opened and Carlisle broke down in dry sobs. "I was so afraid. I thought we had almost lost you," he whispered into her ears. "God, thank you."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Esme replied hesitantly. Carlisle pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"What happened? Where's Edward? Please don't tell me –" Carlisle panicked, not giving enough time for a response.

"No, no," Esme calmed. "Edward is fine. It's Bella."

The moment I heard Edward was okay my fears evaporated and my body relaxed, but as soon as I heard Bella, the fear came back tenfold.

"What happened?" Carlisle questioned cautiously trying to regain control over the situation.

"I tried so hard," Esme pleaded, grasping onto Carlisle's forearms, begging with him.

"I know you did. But what happened?" The urgency in Carlisle's voice was clear and desperate.

"They took her."

"Took her? Where?" Carlisle questioned his voice as gentle as a feather.

"I don't know. When Edward got here I told him what happened and he went racing off into the forest where they took her. I would have gone to track her myself before, but I was flung across the fire and then they took off. Edward only arrived a few seconds later."

As soon as she finished we heard snapping twigs from in the forest and we all tensed up again. Soon Edwards shape was recognizable, but his head was hanging dejectedly and he slowly dragged himself into the clearing where they were.

"I lost her," he whispered.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle walked over to where Edward had sunk into the ground and tried to comfort his son.

"We will get her back," Emmett threatened/promised.

"How?" Edward's eyes pierced Emmett's. "You know the power the Volturi have. They can easily make a person disappear if they want to."

"We have to get them to give her up." Jasper's voice was sure and there was a fire burning behind his eyes.

"How are we going to do that?" Rosalie asked disbelieving. "The Volturi do not give anything up. They keep what is theirs and when the item is as important as Bella they will not let it go."

"They will if they feel there power is in jeopardy," Jasper explained.

We were slowly coming to the realization of what Jasper was talking about and becoming more ready to pull out a straight jacket for him as we did.

"You want us to go to war!" I shouted. "That is suicide. The Volturi can't be taken down with seven people!"

"What are you talking about? With my guns, that makes eight! Nine on my good days." Emmett retorted, glowing at the prospect of war.

"It can't be done with that few people," Jasper said ignoring Emmett. "But we can call in reinforcements. I do have those friends in the south and then there is the clan in Denali. Carlisle can contact the acquaintances he has in Europe. Most of the European Clans already hate the Volturi anyway. Plus, we wouldn't have to actually fight, just threaten them."

Edward had been sitting silently for most of the conversation, brooding over the options and it was obvious that he saw the possibility of this plan working. "Blackmailing them, I like it."

"Carlisle please tell me you are not going along with this," I implored.

"I don't see any other way. They will have Bella more guarded than a bank vault. We might as well give this a shot."

"And I was the one put in the insane asylum," I muttered before walking away, having no other choice but to let the cards slowly reveal themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. I have been on cloud nine lately. No, a cloud higher than cloud nine, at least cloud ten. But thanks for hanging in there. As a special treat for your indulgence of me, I am giving you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter:**

I sat there motionless, afraid to move my head and stir up the nasty monster of pain again. My hands and feet were still bound to the chair in the middle of the cell, but I tried to wriggle them out of their restraints anyway. With no luck, I tried to move my head again and could feel the trickle of blood that had rolled down my face. Or maybe that was sweat? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was the pain that was searing her brain and the fact that the pain would soon become excruciating.

**Hope that can hold you until I post again.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**~Bubbly722**


	19. Chapter 18: Behind Enemy Lines

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm Back. A little sad at the lack of reviews from last time, but I deserved it.**

**Long chapter to make up for it! So please please please review.**

**You don't have to put up with me that much longer. About two or three chapters more!**

**This is dedicated to all of you that have been here since the beginning. You are all better than I am.**

**Anyway,**

**R&R**

* * *

Bella POV

There was a rattling. Banging. Laughing. Dripping. Pounding. The sounds hit my ears like they were a mallet and I was a drum. I pressed my eyes close tight, concentrating on making the pounding go away. I kept on trying to think but every time I did a wave of pain would wash over me and disrupt my thoughts. Where? Pound. How? Pound. Who? Pound. I could hear footsteps, so I focused on their steady rhythm to keep my mind off the pain. The footsteps were heavy, probably because the man was wearing boots. I could tell because they sounded like Charlie's footsteps when he wore his hiking boots. They were coming closer and my heart started beating a little faster. Was the man coming for me? I kept focusing on the sound of his boots, and soon he started dragging a stick across metal. What was he doing? I wanted to open my eyes, but my body warned me against it. Curiosity was always one of my faults and I tried anyway. I slowly cracked one of my eyes open and didn't feel any pain, so I opened the other. As soon as I did so, a blinding light shone in my eyes and made me whimper. There was an ominous chuckle that floated around the walls of the room, or dungeon, I was in. Someone was watching me.

I froze in my spot. You would have thought I was a vampire, that's how still I became. I listened intently to the sounds around me, but I did not hear anything; vampires are notoriously silent after all.

I didn't know how long it had been; it could have been minutes, hours, or days since I was kidnapped. Even as time continuously passed on, every second seemed to get slower. As if they were torturing me by pulling time away from me and not letting it pass.

Soon, the clacking of expensive Italian heels started echoing down the hallway, and was approaching with an increasing speed.

"Hello, Bella," the malevolent voice said. "I hope your stay here has not been too uncomfortable. We would never want to put you in any misery."

It was Jane. I would not open my eyes partially because I knew they would shine the light in them again, and partially because I was hoping the children's motto 'you can't see it, it can't see you,' would work for once

"What? No witty retort? Now, you are just making this too easy for me." Sadly, she really did sound disappointed, which contorted my stomach as if it was her twisted mine. A few moments later, I heard a frustrated sigh and I knew she had tried her power on me once more and failed. She has been trying for months and every time she just gets more frustrated; every time I feel a bit more smug that she can't. "Since my power has not kicked in yet, we will have to cause pain physically. But don't worry, we'll try not to break the skin. You know what could happen if we did."

The joy she got from this was sickening and I locked my jaw so I would not say anything that would make the situation worse. Suddenly, I felt a wicked slap across my face and water sprung up in my eyes. I held it in. _Don't show pain, she will give up sooner. _Slap. _Hold it in. _ Pound. _ Don't cry out, it will cause her joy. _Twist, snap. _SHE CAN'T CAUSE BLOOD. Or can she? _ The pain was coursing through my body. I was using every ounce of my strength to keep from crying out in agony. Then, like a lighting strike, my chair flew across the space and cracked against the wall. And just like a lighting strike after it was done, I was in darkness.

* * *

**JPOV**

"**When she wakes up and starts moaning, change her," I addressed the guard at the door, looking back at the broken slump of a girl.**

* * *

I sat there motionless, afraid to move my head and stir up the nasty monster of pain again. My hands and feet were rebound to the chair in the middle of the cell, but I tried to wriggle them out of their restraints even though there was a shooting pain,most likely from a broken wrist. With no luck, I tried to move my head again and could feel the trickle of blood that had rolled down my face. Or maybe that was sweat? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was the pain that was searing my brain and the fact that the pain would soon become excruciating. After what I went through, the pain could only grow with time.

_Edward, I need you. . . I love you._

This had been the first time that I admitted that since I thought I was over Edward. Now, it killed me how cold we parted the other (day?) The word _love_ had a mystical power and suddenly it was as if a blanket was wrapped around me. Even in all this misery, I had found a light, a happiness that could keep me going. The immense hope caused me to let out the tears I had been holding even through the pain. I started laughing because of the euphoria and the guards in the room started clanking my way, nervous that I was having some sort of breakdown. I guess that is partially true.

Just as I felt the cool tips of one of the guard's fingers on my neck, they were being ripped away and a menacing growl boomed around the echo-y dungeon. Crunching and pounding of boulders were flying across the room and I was trying to listen intently for any indication of who it was.

Several times throughout the battle, a cool body jostled me, or a quick breeze swirled around my face. It was killing me that I couldn't see what was going on, I couldn't move, and I all I could do was sit and wait for the end result.

Since I could not see, my hearing took over and I could hear all the way to the staircase. More people were coming to join the battle. It sounded like there was at least three or four of them. Usually, I was hoping it was not additional guards, but in this instance, it could be helpful.

"Get her out of here!" the voice that had been battling before sounded. Emmett!

"Edward!" I called out.

"It's alright now, Bella. I'm here." His voice was right next to my face as he began untying me. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"I love you." This probably wasn't the best time to announce that fact, but I couldn't hold it in. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it out of this.

"You thought I didn't know?" he said with a chuckle. His lips enclosed over mine for a extremely brief moment – or at least it was for me – and removed my blind fold. "Let's go."

He started pulling me out of the room and down the hallway, but my eyes had to adjust – even to this dim light – and along with my injuries – including an maimed ankle – I stumbled a few times. Okay, a lot. Edward ended up caring me and running out of the building.

As soon as we hit light, we heard a high-pitched screech. "Alice," I announced in fear.

"She'll be fine. Jasper's there." His voice did not sound reassured.

"Go to her! I will be fine. Just go!" How could he not go in after his sister, my best friend?

"I can't leave you. I just got you back." He was torn between staying with me and going to help. Eventually, he put me down on a curb and started taking a few steps towards the door when it opened again with Jasper assisting Alice out.

"Honey, we've got it," Jasper told Alice sternly, slamming the door, and returning to the battle without her.

"Alice!" She walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "You're okay!"

"Stupid Jane got to me. I can prevent physical attacks easily, but noooo, when it comes to mental attacks, I am defenseless. Stupid power." Alice ranted on for another five minutes. Soon, I was over the fact that she was okay and annoyed that she would not shut up.

"We get the point," Edward finally said when Alice got to the list of all the was she was going to torture Jane. All she really had to do to torture Jane was take her on a shopping trip along with a makeover.

After being in such a serious situation, it was confusing feeling to be joking around. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Actually, I should have gotten you to our safe house by now." Edward was mentally scolding himself. "Alice, are you coming?"

"Sure . . . It's better than standing out here looking like a warrior reject. Hmph." Alice pouted and crossed her arms like a five year old, looking back at the castle every few seconds.

"Cheer up; if we get attacked you can be the guard." Edward scooped me up again and wrapped his arms protectively around me. He started scoping the alley we were in, deeming it secure after a minute, we started on. We must have taken a side exit out of the castle because I had never seen this part of town before.

"Where are we?" I asked Edward quietly, the tenseness returning.

"Can't tell you. Top secret." He knew I hated not knowing, but he was enjoying every minute anyway.

"Fine. I take back what I said earlier." His face snapped down to mine and he glared.

"No you don't."

"Maybe I do. Tell me where we are going and you can get it back again." Edward caught on to my poor use of blackmail and regained his composure.

"A place. There I told you. Do you love me again?"

"With a half-assed answer like that, I don't think so." We both started chuckling and then I leaned in so my mouth was at his ear. "I love you . . . even if you have zero capability to answer questions."

"And I love you . . . even if you are impatient and terrible at blackmail."

We walked down the alley for twenty minutes, but now we were hiking up a small mountain. Luckily, we had not encountered any guards thanks to Alice's visions.

Edward kept his poise even along the jagged, unstable rocks. Then, when it got cold, Edward snuggled me to his body and shielded me from the wind. "Boyfriends really are good for something," I thought, remembering how I thought I was over Edward.

"Here we are," Alice said gladly.

We were standing before a blank rock face, not a safe house. "Where?"

"Carlisle really did go over the top at concealing it." Edward looked appraisingly at the wall in front of us. "We'll have to get closer for you to make it out even a little bit."

Edward moved us so we were face to face with the stone and I could faintly see etches in the rock. There was a line that made out an exceptionally slender doorway and two round lines that made small holes in the rock that were covered by rock colored shades.

"Whoa. I still can barely make it out!"

"Told you he went overboard, nevertheless it is a safe house; it's supposed to be hidden." Edward kicked the doorway and the rock moved back just enough so we could squeeze through. I have no idea how Emmett gets in.

Alice turned on a light and the house illuminated. It was completely furnished! The walls were all white marble; there was a kitchen to the side that was all white as well, but with stainless steel appliances. In front of us was a living room with a modern white couch, two matching white chairs on either side, and a glass coffee table with a black rug under it.

"This place is astounding for being part of a mountain," I said in awe while Edward placed me on the couch.

"You know how Esme could never live in a place that looked ugly. She just might die all over again," Alice explained. "Interior designing to her is like shopping to me."

"Let me get a look at your injuries." Edward looked a bit pained but quickly turned to get a wet washcloth. "The blood is a bit of a bother for Alice."

"No it's not!" Edward raised a questioning eyebrow and Alice gave in. "But it's bad for you too!"

"No. I am perfectly comfortable."

"You don't have to lie. I know it's a problem being around me. Just go somewhere else and let me wash the blood off." It hurt me that Edward still couldn't be around me completely, but it would be better for our relationship if he did not kill me.

"I'm not lying. Just look at my eyes." Edward's eyes were smooth butterscotch, not an ounce of black.

"What's with the change? Did you get contacts?"

"Hey, I am 100% natural, thank you very much," he said sarcastically; Emmett is rubbing off on him too much. "For one, it's just like I told you at the meadow, mind over matter. Secondly, when I left you I went through such agony that, now I am with you and happy, it could never go through that pain again. My body aches even if I am out of your presence for a moment. That is a pretty good thirst squelcher."

"Oh." I said mesmerized by his sweetness. "Well, obviously since I went psycho and ran off to Italy, I missed you just a little too. But just a little."

"Of course." His playful eyes met mine and his presence was intoxicating me all over again. Some kids drink alcohol, I look at my boyfriend.

Edward gently wiped the blood off me and then inspected all my cuts, bruises, and god only knows what else. After much poking and prodding, he determined that I had a sprained ankle, broken wrist, and needed five stitches on my forehead; the rest was just cosmetic damage. Thankfully, Carlisle left medical supplies here and Edward was able to take care of everything. I was starting to feel guilty for how often I asked Carlisle to stitch me back up.

Just as Edward finished, the other Cullens arrived. Emmett walked in first with his head bowed and his left hand behind his back. "Sorry guys," he said somberly, making me worried. He pulled his hand from behind his back, except now it was an empty sleeve.

"Emmett!" I cried. Just as I began my meltdown, Emmett pushed his hand out of his sleeve and started laughing.

"At least I know someone cares about me. Why didn't you and Alice freak out? Huh?" He prodded Edward.

"Mind reader. Psychic."

"Right." Emmett said quickly, not wanting anyone to notice his obvious mistake. "Bella's face was good enough."

I was so angry at Emmett's stupid joke I picked up the nearest thing – Dr. Phil's newest book – and launched it at his head. "Not funny."

"A bit." Emmett sat down in one of the chairs and the rest of the family took seats around us.

"What happens now?" The future seemed like a muddled blur. I now know what it is like to be Alice when she can't see anything.

"Well, I think it would be best if Edward take you home now," Carlisle explained. "The rest of us have to stay."

"Home. I can't go home. How would I explain this?" I went into panic mode and was trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. Charlie. How could I go home? He would be furious with me, or disappointed. I just couldn't go back. "Can't I stay with you? Why do you have to stay?"

"Well . . . you see . . . to get you out, we had to take down the Volturi. Long story short, we are the new Volturi," Carlisle attempted to clarify.

"Long version. Now," I commanded mechanically.

* * *

**A/N: That has to be one of my better chapters. Please let me know if you agree . . . or don't. When I first wrote this chapter I wasn't sure if I liked it, but when I reread it, it grew on me. The characters will always take you places you never planned or never knew you could go. **

**I had finals this week or I would have posted sooner. (In addition to the fact that I have been focusing more on original stories. They're much more liberating.) Thankfully, I did well on them, so it was worth the wait. Good luck to all you taking finals, doing projects, or starting off your summer. Summer is much needed at this time.**

**Also, I just submitted a piece of original work to an online magazine, if it gets picked I will let you all know.**

**Happiness, Hopefulness, and a little love to you all!**

**~Bubbly722**


	20. Chapter 19: Fighting Inside and Out

**Hi Everyone!**

**I am so sorry. I have had to tough out the last couple weeks.**

**There have been major storms leaving me without power for a couple of days, my argumentative brothers returning, and other summer troubles.**

**I think I only have one more chapter left and it is coming at a perfect time.**

**I am not posting another story right after this. I need some time off which is evident from my lack of updates.**

**I might beta if I get any requests, so let me know if your interested.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Well . . . you see . . . to get you out, we had to take down the Volturi. Long story short, we are the new Volturi," Carlisle attempted to clarify.

"Long version. Now," I commanded mechanically.

"Okay, let's go back three days ago, when you were taken. After we had realized you were gone, we knew we could not just go up to the Volturi and ask for you back, so we checked into a different hotel to devise a plan of action. After much debate, and a few vicious outbursts from Edward, we finally settled on a method.

"The first part of our plan was to bring every vampire we knew to Volterra. Considering we had to track them all down, we got on that immediately. Alice and Jasper headed back to the states and found many of Jasper's old friends from when he was a part of the army -"

"Jasper was in the army?" I interrupted.

"Yes, but that is another story for another time. As I was saying, Jasper and Alice went back to the states to track down any vampires that could help us. We received much more help than we could have hoped, even though they arrived only an hour before the fight.

"While Jasper and Alice were away getting recruiters, we were here, trying to find out where you were and how to get you out. Thankfully, with Rosalie's looks and Edward's ability, we were able to coerce one of the guards to let us know where you were, but we still did not have any help on trying to get you out. Although Emmett's plan of pounding through the walls like that giant juice-man does on television was quite entertaining, we decided against having you inhale all that dust. That's when Esme thought up an alternative that would get us in without harming you. She said that we should create a diversion big enough to remove most of the guards from their immediate posts, and with the reinforcements coming in soon, it seemed like our easiest option of getting you out.

"The next morning we set our plan into motion. Edward and I went ahead to get rid of the guards at the front of the building. Emmett would sneak past while we were taking them down, and go to retrieve you, but I think you know that part. Next, Esme and Rosalie drove a Ferrari into the grand entrance of the palace, ensuring a commotion. All of the guards were called to the hall just as we expected and soon it was every man or woman for him/herself. We had taken down about two-thirds of the guards when Jasper and Alice arrived with more vampires. The backup took down the rest of the guards easily, leaving us to deal with the Volturi. Edward left at this point to find you and Emmett, so Emmett could help us.

"We soon rushed into the throne room finding it empty, but we could smell them not far off. Aro walked into the room with several other guards thinking that we would be easily defeated. Emmett and Jasper demolished those two within a matter of seconds. I have never seen Aro so scared before or Emmett and Jasper so smug. Aro called to the rest of the Volturi and the remainder of its guards. Jane, of course, was the first one to show up, but Emmett decapitated her so quickly that she did not have a chance to maim us.

"After that moment, all the vampires were merely flashes of light bouncing off every surface in the room. Aro and Casius took the offense and tried to jump Alice and Rosalie – cowards – but Jasper and Emmett would not have that. They pounded them so hard that it looked like they were on steroids. I jumped in to show my old friends some mercy, and let them die quickly, much to the boys' disappointment. The interesting thing was that Marcus stood to the side and watched the whole thing. He did not attack us once. I always knew that he was not too thrilled to be a part of the Volturi but I never thought that he would let his brothers fall.

"After things had calmed a bit, Marcus walked up to me. 'Carlisle,' he said. 'You and I are much alike. We don't want war or violence, we just want serenity. That's why I am going to leave the Volturi up to you. You never wanted power, and that's why you are the best one to have it. You will do what is right and not what is beneficial to you. I wish I could say my brother's did the same. All I ask is that you let me be. Let me find somewhere I can be alone. Please, don't punish me for my brother's doings. Please just let me die in peace.' There was not much I could say after his speech but to assure him that he would find his peace, we would not come in his way.

"That is most of the story on how we became the Volturi. Of course there were some issues with the other vampires who wanted to be the Volturi, but that's why we have to stay here. We have to set up a strong "government" for the vampires so power-hungry lunatics do not overthrow us."

"Oh," was my brilliant response. I was still processing. Even though Carlisle did not go into much detail, I still had images flying around my head of Jasper and Emmett literally ripping people to shreds. I could see limbs flying across the room, the sickly sweet smell of vampires being turned inside out, the thundering, rumbling of rock bodies when the two sides clashed, and finally my old bosses faces' surrounded by fire.

I washed the gruesome images out of my mind and composed a complete sentence. "Why can't I stay with you then? I will not be any trouble; I promise. Or can Edward and I go away?"

"Bella," Edward said next to me. "You have to go home."

"No I don't. I have been gone this long, it's not really my home anyway."

"Your father needs to know what happened to you. Do you know how he has been getting along these past couple of months? Do you know how Renee has been fairing? I can tell you they would be much better if you were around."

Tears started welling in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I couldn't go back. "I will hurt them more if I go back. They will be angry and kick me right back out," I protested.

"You don't really believe that." Edward looked me straight in the eye, trying to break down the defenses that took me months to put up.

"You don't really believe that they will just take me back, do you?"

"They love you. Love erases all enmity, no matter how strong. Plus, I have a message to back me up."

"What?" I questioned confused as Edward pulled a crinkled paper out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"I found this as I was coming to Volterra . . . I felt that you should know what you are putting Charlie through before you changed yourself."

He handed me the note and I quickly opened up the worn piece of paper. It was a missing person's notice – for me. It had an old school picture of me on the front and it had a tip line number underneath it. I turned the paper over and copied on the back was a letter to me.

_ Dear Bella,_

_Honey, if you are reading this, please come home. I know you are hurt and scared to come home but you are always welcome here. Your mother and I miss you so much. You won't even have to do chores or cook for me anymore if that's what you want. I promise to give you more time to yourself. Ijust need to see you in my arms again. I need to see that you are okay and still alive. I will do anything to get you to come home. Just tell me what to do and I will do it. We love you. Come home._

_~Charlie and Renee_

I stopped reading towards the very end because my tears blurred the writing. Most people could probably write letters that are more detailed or more sentimental, talking about the good times they had with each other, but this letter impacted me more. Charlie was never one to show his emotions, and this bore them all. His desperation, love, and remorse. And they were probably depicted on hundreds of flyers for the world to see.

Edward cradled me in his arms as I cried into his shirt. "Everything will be all right. They aren't mad at you."

"I . . . hurt them . . . so . . . much." My blubbers were inaudible even to myself.

"They will forgive you."

"I know . . . That's what hurts the most. Even after I could torture them in every possible way they will forgive me. They will forgive me for leaving. For not calling. For staying away so long. They probably will forgive me for getting back together with you too."

"Well, you forgave me for doing most of that, didn't you."

"But that's different."

"No. It's not."

I didn't know what to do. I knew I should go back. I wanted to go back in some respects, but I couldn't. It's like my head was nearly at Forks, but my heart was still in Italy, holding it back.

"What happened to all that courage you had?" Edward asked quietly. "It's like you left half of yourself when you left your family."

"I had enough courage to runaway," I defended.

"Then find enough to return."

* * *

**A/N: What is the verdict? I am not sure what to think myself. For Side Effects, I always had a clear ending, for this I was pretty much lost, just waiting to see where the writing would lead me. Please let me know if your still alive and reading this. I think I have lost a good portion of my readers. If I haven't please comment.**

**Enjoy your summer.  
**

**Until next time . . .  
**

**~Bubbly722**


	21. Chapter 20: Vanilla Twilight

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am so sorry it took me almost a month to get this up! I was taking a bit of a sabbatical. I just had too much going, which doesn't help writers block.**

**This is the last chapter though, so you won't have to put up with sporadic updates anymore.**

**I will have the playlist for this story up either tonight or tomorrow. If I get enough feedback it will be tonight.**

**Good song to listen with this chapter is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**I know this chapter is short, but I hate when people try to exaggerate the endings and over pack it, so I am keeping it simple.**

**You guys have been fantastic! Thanks!**

* * *

BPOV

After time spent agonizing over the decision I had to make by myself I finally decided I had to go back home. Even though Edward would be coming with to help me get back home and he would be moving into the house again – without the rest of the family – I still had to pry myself away from the comfort of the Cullens and force my feet onto the airplane.

Edward was beside me the whole time, with a hand on the small of my back keeping me from turning around. The plane ride that most considered agonizingly slow, seemed as fast as a lighting strike to me. At one point, I got so nervous that Edward's singing could not even calm me down. Soon after, I fell asleep. I think Edward put something in my drink, because with my nerves a narcoleptic would have trouble sleeping.

When I woke up, most of the plane had cleared out and Edward was standing in the isle with our bags.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"To reunite with the father I ran away from and haven't seen in months? Of course," I responded sarcastically, detangling myself from the chair.

"It won't be that bad. You'll see."

"It won't be that bad? Are you kidding me? It will be the Titanic all over again!" We were now walking through the airport and almost at the car. Several people turned to look at the commotion I was making but once I turned to stare at them back, they quickly made on their way. "What am I even supposed to say to him when I see him? I don't think 'Hey Dad. What's up?' will cover this."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure once you see each other the words will just flow."

"Its hard for words to flow if you have a panic attack."

"Bella, you are being so immature. It's your father. He loves you."

I had nothing more to say, so I grumbled a little and continued to be stubborn on this point. When we got to the rental car, I insisted on driving – with Edward's driving, we would get there a little too quickly for my liking – but of course I am still no match for a vampire and he won out. Although, I did get him to promise he couldn't go over 75 mph.

The familiar drive was somewhat comforting. I missed the mountains with their glorious, rugged beauty, the trees with their cool, expansive branches, the murky sky with its vanilla twilight, and, shockingly, I realized I missed the rain. The way it made the world sparkle, the calming and steady beat of the drops pelting the car, and the fact that tears felt so natural during the rain.

All too soon, the car turned onto my street and my heart started to race. Edward grabbed my hand nonchalantly and I was glad I had someone here with me, especially Edward. We pulled up the driveway and Charlie's cruiser was in the spot that it always was in when he was home. My truck was also in the same spot it was when I left and I just stared at it, prolonging the time before I would have to ring the doorbell. Thankfully, Edward understood this, turned the car off and just sat in silence with me.

"It's time, Bella," he whispered after several minutes and I knew he was right.

I opened my door and stepped out on to the wet asphalt. I took several steps, each feeling heavier than the one before it. The pulsing resounding in my ears made it seem like time stopped and we would never reach the door. It was a scene from a nightmare. I closed my eyes to make it go away, I heard Edward's car door close and I took a deep breath before hearing someone else gasp.

I opened my eyes to see Charlie on the small porch staring at me. His eyes were increasingly red as I'm sure mine were as well. We stood there in silence, just taking each other in, making sure that we weren't just apparitions. The petrified moment was shattered by our feet pattering on the driveway as we ran towards each other, the sobs that came once we embraced each other, and the whispered words we had been wanting to say to each other for months, now escaping our lips. For an immeasurable amount of time, we stayed letting the rain mix with our tears.

"Bella. My Bella." Charlie kept whispering, while I stayed quiet not being able to form a coherent sentence through my blubbering.

We regained some of our senses and Charlie quickly led me out of the rain, scolding himself for exposing me to the rain for too long. Once we reached the entry hall, Charlie finally realized Edward was here.

"What's he doing here?" he said skeptically.

"It's all right, dad. He's the one who helped me find my way back home." I met Edward's eyes earnestly before looking back towards Charlie.

"If that's true, Edward, I owe you everything. Anything you want, it's yours. I don't know how I could ever repay you for bringing her back."

"Really, sir, I don't need anything. I'm just glad everything is going to go back to normal soon."

"That it will," Charlie said, while we moved into the kitchen.

So, that is pretty much the story of the biggest mistake I had made in my life.

Since then, I have moved back into Charlie's house, re-enrolled in school, and uncomplicated my life – as uncomplicated as it could be with having a vampire boyfriend. The Cullens are supposed to be coming back to Forks soon too. They have elected a new government and can now return without having extreme vampire bodyguards with them. Renee is also renting an apartment in the area, so she can come and check up on me often. Great. As for Edward, and me . . . well, let's just say things are more than magnificent. Everything is where it needs to be . . . for the moment.

Oh, I forgot to mention something. Jake, the Jake from La Push, got massive since I left. All the boys from La Push did. We had them over once and they ate like a pack of wolves. As long as they don't become them, it's fine with me. The last thing we need is more mythical creatures hanging around Forks.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the ending? I really hope this story was fun for you guys to read. That was the intention for this. **

**This will be the last time I am posting on FanFiction for awhile. I need to branch off on my own and do my own stories. Especially with my birthday this week, I feel like I need a new start even more. Besides, we can't live on the past forever. If you ever need me, I will be Beta-ing to keep my pencils sharp. Or just PM me with your questions or problems. Also, I am going to put a short original story on my profile, so if you want something to read check it out. It is called THE LOCKET.  
**

**This has been such a wonderful experience because of you and you guys have helped me become such a better writer. If I ever amount to anything as a professional writer its because of you. Thanks a million. **

**~Bubbly722**


	22. Playlist

This is the playlist for The Only Thing. I tried to do it in order with the plot line but then it got all jumbled. Also, I recently cleaned out my iTunes of songs I don't listen to anymore, so some songs got deleted off the playlist.

**1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

**Move Along by the All-American Rejects**

**One Way or Another by Blondie**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer**

**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing by Shania Twain**

**I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance**

**Hurt by Christina Agularia**

**Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**

**Broken by Lindsey Haun (Broken Bridges Soundtrack)**

**Already Over by Red**

**Hero Takes A Fall by The Bangles**

**The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow**

**Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Breathe by Taylor Swift**

**All Love Can Be by Charlotte Church**

**Fairytale by Sara Barellies**

**Someday by John Legend**

**I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

**Forever & Always by Taylor Swift**

**My LIfe Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James**

**Niagara Falls by Sara Evans**

**Falling Down by Atreyu**

**Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

Just to let you know, I do have a Beta Profile now, which you can see by going to my author profile.

Thanks so much for reading the story! It has been a wonderful experience.

~Bubbly722


End file.
